The New Girl
by KRZR24
Summary: Sonamy, shadblaze, knuxouge, silveOC. Check it out. Please
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase don't be to critical or whatever. Sega owns all the characters except Sasha, who I made up.

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRING

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRING!!

"URG, WHO THE HELL CALLS PEOPLE AT FIVE IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING" said a certain pink fangirl.

"Who the Hell are you and why are you calling me at 5 in the morning??"

"Is that what you say to your favorite cousin?"

"No. . . but it is what I say to people when they call me randomly before waking. If you really want to, hang up and call me in a minute and than you'll get a happy answer. . . . Hello?"

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRING!!

"Hiya Sasha!!" Amy said with fake cheeriness.

"Hiya Amy!!"

"How ya doin'?"

"I've been better?

"Good. Why'd you call me?"

"Can't a person call their favorite cousin without a reason?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Party pooper. Anyways, remember how I told you that once a year I'll randomly pop into your house?"

"Oh God no."

"Oh yes. My train is gonna be at Station Square in five minutes. See ya there!"

_Who on Earth gets a train ride at 5 in the morning, _Amy thought as she got dressed. _Apparently, Sasha does. _She glanced down at her watch and checked her schedule. _Damn it, I'm gonna be late for Sonic's 6 AM run. Which is worse: missing Sonic's run, or missing Sasha's train. The train. Oh well Sonic. I still can catch you at your 8 AM chilli-dog-stand-buffet-thing-whatever-you-call-it. YAH!!_

And with that, Amy Rose went to pick up her one-day-younger cousin Sasha, not knowing about the things to come. . .


	2. Chapter 2

"AMY!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG??"

"Well, considering the fact that I had to clean up my place and stuff, it didn't take long. Anyways, if you told me this A DAY EARLIER SASHA, I would have picked you up ON TIME."

"Oh, I know. It's okay; I was just trying to spark your guilty conscience."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Thanks, I try. Long time no see. I noticed that after TWO YEARS since I've seen you, you still haven't changed from that horrendous dress we used to wear when we were what, 12? Yeah. And now we're 15 and you still haven't updated your wardrobe? W-O-W"

"Sasha?"

"Mhm?"

"I came over to your house last week. Do you realize how stupid you sound saying that?"

"Yeah . . .so?"

"Fine, grab your stuff. We have to hurry if I'm gonna see Sonic today."

"You're STILL chasing after him?"

"Well . . . yeah," Amy said while blushing slightly, "But cut me some slack I stopped asking him to marry me!"

"Well, I think I know one of the reasons why he still is ignoring you. But, if you want me to give you advice, you have to promise me to grow up and STOP WEARING FIVE YEAR OLD CLOTHING!! He probably doesn't notice that you've grown up because you don't dress like it!. . . HAHAHA I have an amazing solution!"

"Sasha, you're scaring me. . . what is it?"

"Do you still keep in contact with Blaze and Rouge?"

"Duh, we're like BFFs!!"

"Good. Call them ASAP and we will go have some retail therapy. Do you still want my advice?"

"Sure."

"Don't see that Sonic guy this morning. . . or at all today. In fact, don't contact him at all this week. If you run into him, it has to be purely a coinky-dink. Clear?"

Amy sighed. "Fine."

"Good, then let's go to your apartment and make plans for today. I feel the urge to go to the spa later on. . . Amy?? AMY?! Oh well I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this but. . .

AMY, TIME TO WAKE UP!!"

"JEEZ SASHA, SADISTIC MUCH?? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CARRYING AROUND A MEGAPHONE?? ARE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT THE NEIGHBORS??"

"Oh, oops. Remind me to beg for the neighbors' forgiveness. . . not. Anyways, we would have spent the whole day (with people staring at me outside) waiting for you to wake up if it weren't for my little friend here."

"Ok, I understand. Let me unlock the door first."

And with that they entered into the magical world known as Amy's bedroom. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't mention it, but I didn't really notice that I didn't put in their ages. Whoops. Here they are(I KNOW THEY AREN"T THE RIGHT AGES, BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE):

_Sonic- 18 _

_Knuckles-19_

_Amy- 15 _

_ Silver-18_

_Sasha- 15 _

_Shadow-20_

_Tails-13 _

_Rouge(who comes in later)-20_

_Cream-11 _

_Blaze(see Rouge)-17_

btw: italics show thought

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH OUR FAVORITE BLUE BLUR. . .

* * *

"TAILS, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU," said a very displeased beauty-sleep deprived Sonic.

"Nothing, I'm just working on a new invention."

"AGAIN?? Weren't you working on one last night too? And the night before"

"Yup, it's the same one!! And I think it's almost done. I only have to tweak a couple places and it should be ready!"

"But couldn't you have waited _before_ I wake up?"

"Yes. . . but by then I probably would have lost it. Then I wouldn't be able to give it to Cream. . . oops."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, our little Tailsy is all grown up now. He's starting to like girls. (Sniffle sniffle) Pass me a handkerchief please. . . Thanks. I find it so hard to believe that you're growing up into a young man," snickered Sonic.

"Good thing I didn't wake up Silver or Shadow. . ." Tails said, hoping Sonic didn't hear. Too late.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO can I do the honors of waking them up??"

"Wow, Sonic, I didn't think you'd be so enthusiastic to get your face bashed in so early in the morning, but if that's what floats your boat. . .have fun."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" And with that, he raced to get some cold water. . .

Two minutes later. . .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE (insert inappropriate language)!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT SONIC!! YOUR GONNA PAY YOU SON OF A (insert inappropriate language)!! CHAOS SPEAR!!"

"Sometimes, I wonder why he does it . . ." said a very calm Tails as he heard the resounding sound of objects breaking and the occasional cussing. . .

* * *

"Hey Tails."

"Hi Knuckles, are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, I need your help with something but. . . why does it sound like stuff is breaking in here?"

". . ."

"Tails?"

"Oh, Sonic was just being an idiot and decided to wake up the 'Ultimate Life Form' by splashing some freezing water on him he was going to do the same to Silver. . . Hey Silver!"

"Hi Tails, hey Knuckles. . . why is Sonic getting beaten up by Shadow? And why did you say my name"

"Well, Sonic woke up when I was fixing one of my machines, and he decided to go try waking up Shadow and you for fun. Apparently he took some freezing water and splashed him with it. He was going to do the same to you, but he didn't think that Shadow might have wanted revenge. . . so that's what happened."

"Wow. . . hey Knuckles, wanna go see the fight?"

"Sure!"

"Go up without me, I'll be there in a couple seconds. . .hey Tails, do you know where the popcorn is?"

"Second cupboard on the left Silver."

"Your not coming with," asked Silver.

"Nah, I wanna finish this first. You mind taping it for me?"

"Nope, I'll give it to you when its done."

Two hours of brutal beatings later. . . .

STOMP STOMP STOMP

Sonic stood up from the couch. "I think I'm gonna go take a run or something." Before he left, he checked the mirror. "Only one black eye. Hmm, not bad considering I got beat up by the not so ultimate 'Ultimate Life Form' for an hour or two. I think I'll make it. . . for now."

Unlike most of his morning runs, Sonic felt like something was wrong, like he was. . . incomplete. He knew that he had his shoes on, he had money for the chilidogs (like he needed it, the shopkeeper always gave him some for free for being a world wide hero), and he was wearing socks. Then he got it: he was one fangirl short. There was the usual crowd of girls screaming "SONIC I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU", the ones who tried to trip and grab him, but out of the pack, there wasn't a single Piko Piko hammer whacking most of the girls away. _I wonder where Amy is and what she's doing. . . wait what?? No I don't!! What am I thinking?? It's a relief not to have to run and occasionally jump from a crazy girl wielding a very painful 20 lb hammer. I gotta shake this feeling off. . . OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO chilidogs!!_ And with that Amy Rose, Piko Piko hammers, and all other thoughts were forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the fourth chapter in my story. Please leave comments on how I could make this story better and stuff. SEGA owns all the characters but Sasha (who I own) and all that good stuff. When your done, PLEASE review.

* * *

BACK WITH THE GIRLS. . .

* * *

"Amy, did you call Blaze and Rouge yet?"

"Yes, Sasha, they're coming over any minute now to go shopping . . . Weren't you paying attention to anything I said?"

"Nope, and I'm proud. . .I think. Sounds like they're here!!"  
Sure enough, Amy's door bell rang and she let the two females in. "Blaze, Rouge this is-

"Yeah, yeah we know, the (in)famous Sasha, your cousin. Cute outfit! Where'd you get it," asked Rouge.

"I forgot, I think I got it at some clothing store in my town. . . Anyways does this place have a good mall?"

"Duh. . . would I LIVE here if there wasn't. . .mhm exactly. Where do ya think we should go first Blaze, the mall or those cute little stores down the street?"

"Well, it depends on what we want. If Amy's going to buy a huge set of basically the same dress, and if you're going to get some stuff custom-made, then we should go to the little stores. But since we have a guest (Sasha), I think she should choose," said Blaze.

"Thnaks you guys. . . Seeing as that Amy will be changing her look-"

"SHE'S WHAT??" Blaze and Rouge screamed simultaneously.

"Sadly, Sasha made a deal with me. . . and it's a good one. She's gonna help me get Sonic," she replied.

Both Blaze and Rouge turned to Sasha. "Do you realize how long it took for Amy to ditch that dress? Sasha, you're a miracle worker," Rouge said in awe.

"I know. But let me finish my train of thought damn it!! Since Amy is going for a completely different outfit, we might as well hit the mall. Is it huge?"

""It depends on what you think as huge. Is five stories ok?"

"Good enough. OOO-OOO did I tell you the great news??"

"What," Rouge asked.

"ImanagedtogetAmynottostalkSonicthismorningforhischiliwhateveryoucallitthingamajig!!"

"WHAT??"

"You heard right. Sasha Rose in all her amazingness managed to get Amy Rose not to stalk Sonic the Hedgehog this morning on both his run and his chilidog thing. It wasn't that hard actually."

"Sasha, I love you. How'd you do it," asked Rouge.

"I know, everyone loves me. What you need to do is-"

"Guys, if we're going to the mall, we better go now. The sooner we go, the sooner my closet will end up full with new clothes (GAG)," Amy said.

"THEN LET'S GO OUT FOR SOME RETAIL THERAPY!!"

"Why do we need retail therapy? It's not like someone just went through some tough times," Blaze asked.

"I just like saying it. It brightens my day. LET'S GO SHOPPING!!"

And off they went.

* * *

With the guys. . .

* * *

"Ya know what's weird? I didn't see Amy at all today on my run."

"Isn't that a relief," Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I mean, who really wants a girl stalking them twenty four/seven," Silver added. "Unless of course, you do."

"NO I DON'T!!" But everyone knew that he did.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, scandalous," Shadow sang. Everyone stared at him. "Ahem, I mean I thought you didn't like her. . .What? Quit looking at me like that."

"Sketchy" coughed Tails.

"Changing the subject, how are you and Blaze goin' on Shadow," Sonic asked.

Shadow blushed. "That's none of your beeswax."

"I thought that the Ultimate Life Form didn't have feelings? Apparently not?" Sonic said while Knuckles and Silver laughed.

"Sonic, shut up. You too Knuckles. You shouldn't be talking due to the fact that you whisper in your sleep about Rouge."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!!" Knuckles didn't realize the mistake he made.

"Actually that was a guess. But that is pretty funny." Shadow said while (almost) laughing. "Finally, I have some new blackmail material!!"

"This is all fun and stuff, but shouldn't we be going to the mall. Anyways, aren't you guys going to the mall today to get a new AC cuz the one we had was broken thanks to a **certain blue hedgehog??**"

"I guess. Yo Silver, you and Knucklehead are coming?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME KNUCKLEHEAD!!"

"Yeah, I'm coming at least. Tails, you coming?"

"Nah, I have to give Cr- someone something."

"Nice save. Anyways, we'll see you later," Sonic asked.

"Yeah, see ya." Once he thought everyone was gone, he sighed. "Ok, time to go to Cream's house. I wonder what she'll think about my present for her. . ."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TAILS LIKES CREAM!!" Silver shouted completely scaring the everything out of Tails.

"You think she's gorgeous, you wanna date her, you wanna. . . Why are you guys looking at me again?"

"I-it's nothing Shadow. You're just. . . a very interesting person." Sonic said to fill in the five minute silence.

"Look, let's just go. I am not going to bed without an AC in my room," Shadow said.

"OK. See ya Tails," Sonic said.

"Bye."

* * *

At the mall. . .

* * *

"So girls, whaddya think about the new and improved Amy," Sash asked after their 4 hour long "retail therapy".

"I-i-i-i can't speak. It's just brings tears to my eyes how much she's changed over the course of four hours. Amy babe, you look amazing."

And she did. The pink hedgehog had completely changed her look. Gone was the dress. In its place was some blue jeans with a cute tank top and a see-through sweater. Amy wasn't the only one who changed. Blaze had ditched her outfit and gone with jean shorts and a totally cute Aeropostale tee. Sasha decided to go with a baby blue Abercrombie top with a mini-skort. Rouge decided on a white tube-top with a purple tank underneath along with khaki shorts. They all looked ah-mazing.

But before they could take one step out of the store, Sasha shoved them all into the changing areas of Talbots(I needed a random place). "Sasha, what are you doing," Amy asked.

"Do you want to run into Sonic and co. with a look of utter surprise that would totally mess up your appearance? Mhm, I thought so," was her reply.

"SONIC, KNUCKLES, SHADOW, AND SILVER ARE HERE??"

"Yes, now I have a plan to get photographic evidence of each of the guys hugging one of y'all. However, you must do everything I say. . . Are you willing to do this?"

"HELL YEAH!!"

"Good, then listen to me. . ."

* * *

Wow, that's my first cliffhanger. I feel pretty happy about that. When finished reading, please review!! Thanks for the advice KNUXOUGE74, I really appreciate it (no sarcasm). I already know that I use too much dialogue, so if your gonna comment, you don't need to talk about that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, please review, SEGA owns all the characters except Sasha, please review, I own Sasha, please review.

* * *

"Sasha, did I tell you that I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met? I mean, no one else I know could have thought of a plan like this."

"Yes, Rouge, you told me a thousand times. I don't think I need to hear it again. Now, does everyone know what to do," Sasha replied, getting excited that her plan was working well.

"Yes, Mom. So you'll call us when we close in right," Amy said.

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Yup," all three voices responded

"Then fly my pretties, flap your wings, and stay out of sight!!" People stared at Sasha as she shouted across the mall. "Time to get Started."

* * *

With the guys. . .

* * *

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting the sneaky suspicion that we're being followed."

"Knuckles, did it take you that long to notice that every where we go, **WE GET STALKED BY CRAZY FANGIRLS?? WE'RE WORLD CLASS HEROES FOR GOD'S SAKE," **Sonic said.

"Nah . . . I was just playing with you guys."

"Sure you were," Silver added.

"Let's just go and get the new AC already," Shadow said.

"CHILI DOGS!!" said guess who.

". . ."

"OK that's great Sonic, we'll get the AC, and then later you can get your chili dogs," said Shadow.

* * *

"You may proceed with OPERATION GSACTFFTADSOAFBRAA," a very sinister voice spoke into the cheap plastic Walkie-Talkie.

"Sasha, you do realize that no one understood whatever you just said. And remind me why we're using Walkie Talkies when we could be using our cell phones," Amy said sharply.

"Because Walkie Talkies are fun. Fine, I'll say it in English. Again with the party pooping. You may proceed with OPERATION Get Sonic and Co. to fall for trap and display signs of affection for Blaze, Rouge, and Amy. I'm sure you could have figured that out by yourself."

"Ok, Rouge, let's begin."

* * *

**Silver's POV**

We were at the mall and stuff to get a new AC for Shadow right. Cause Sonic broke Shadow's other one like you already know. So we were just about to go into the electronics store or whatever you call it, when we hear someone screaming, "Hey Knucklehead!!"

You probably know that Knuckles hates being called that name, right. And you probably know that no one cares and people still call him that, right. And you probably know that he shouts his head off at anyone who does that, right. But you probably don't know is that Rouge is the only person who calls him that without him blowing up. Am I right, or am I right.

Anyways so after Rouge says that, Knuckles turns bright red and turns around. And surprise surprise, there's Rouge and Blaze and Amy. But it takes me a couple seconds before I realize that that's Blaze and Amy. Cause they like totally switched up their wardrobe and stuff. And so Amy looks really hot right now and stuff, and then I look at Sonic to see what he thinks of her new look. I could tell he was shocked, cause he looked like he was in one of those cartoons where the dude's jaw just falls right to the ground. That was pretty funny. And I've always had like a semi-crush on Amy and stuff, so that was pretty exciting seeing her in tight jeans. So she started whispering to Blaze and stuff and kept flicking her eyes at me and then she just winks at me. I swear that she did. So I do what any other guy would do, and I wink back.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Jeez, that makes sense now why Amy wasn't at my run this morning. She was changing her look, and I have to admit, she looked pretty hot. . .wait, I didn't say that. How could I think that and stuff? I mean, just the other day she was like stalking me and stuff and I was wishing that she would stop, but today she stopped and I can't stop thinking about her. Life's pretty weird.

But the weirdest part wasn't that she changed her look and stuff, but she wasn't running towards me at all. Instead, she was whispering something to Blaze,and then Can you believe this, I can't. She winked at Silver. Not me, Silver. How do I know? Cause Silver winked back at her. That son of a bitch, I wanna kill him right now. So Rouge starts making small talk with Knuckles and says something that makes him blush (as usual), Blaze goes up to Shadow, and they start talking weird stuff, and guess who I'm left with? Yup, Silver and Amy flirting with him when she should have been flirting with ME. After a while, she looks at me and asks, "Are you ok Sonic? You look pretty pissed." So I lie and say I'm okay and stuff. But instead of making sure that I'm okay like she normally would, she goes back to flirting with Silver. Then she goes to Rouge and they start whispering something, and Rouge stares at me for five seconds and then starts laughing. I'll never get girls.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Since Sasha has been my closest friend since ever, I decide to take her advice, and take the nearest guy and start flirting with him. It just so happens that the nearest guy is Silver. He's been like my second best guy friend, besides Tails, so we start talking, like Sasha said I should. So when I look over at Sonic, he looks really mad and he's glaring at Silver likes he wants to kill him or something. So I ask him if he's alright. Like Sasha said, he said he was fine even though he looked the opposite. So then I decide to end this torture session, go over to ask Rouge to start the picture stuff and she does.

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

You know what's weird? The first thing Knuckles tells me is he asks me if I talked to Shadow today. I mean like, he could ask how I'm doing, how's life, if I wanna be his girlfriend, or something like that, but nooooooooooooo. "Have you talked to Shadow today?" is all he can think of. Sometimes, I think that Knuckles just doesn't get the hint that I like him. I mean, I make it really obvious, but he's not getting the message. The lights on,but the train ain't coming into the station. And anything else that means that stuff. So I tell him no, but if Shadow had some burning secret that he was hiding from me, I'd probably find out. And then he starts panicking, so I change the subject. Ask him how Tikal's doing and stuff because she went on vacation and we haven't heard from her yet. He says she emailed him last night and she's at some Great Wall somewhere. Whatever. Then Amy comes up to me and gives me the 411 on what's happening so far with Sonic. I look over at him to see if its true, and sure enough, Sonic's staring at us, red as a tomato. I can't help but laugh. I mean, until she starts flirting with Silver and it looks like she doesn't like him anymore, Sonic doesn't realize that he likes her. Hmm, maybe I should try the same thing with Knuckles. . .nah, I don't wanna torture him too much. I mean, he has to be not angry for the pictures. . . Which I think I ought to mention. . .now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"OMG, I almost forgot. There's this cute little photo booth they set up, and I heard that couples get in free. I think we should all go," Rouge said, her lines memorized.

"Really? That would be a great idea!! Hey Silver, Sonic, wanna come," Amy asked.

"Sure," Both replied.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I'm kinda surprised that Amy even asked me to go at all. I mean, the way she's been giving ALL her attention to Silver and NONE of it to me today, you'd think she forgot me. That would have been awkward. . .

Hey, where's Shadow and Blaze??

* * *

Where are Shadow and Blaze? I don't know either. But I'll think of something. . .eventually. Anyways, please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

The usual I don't own any characters but Sasha, SEGA owns the rest. . .blah blah blah. . .here's the story. . .review when you're done.

* * *

"Hey, where's Shadow and Blaze," Sonic asked.

"Yeah, where are they. I didn't even notice they left," Amy exclaimed, feigning surprise.

"Oh, I saw them leave, they're together, so they both should be ok," Rouge said, not telling them everything that she knew. . .

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. . .  
**

* * *

This is what happened. . .

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

While Rouge starts things off, Amy decides to whisper something random in my ear, something about flickering my gaze to Silver or something. So I do. And then she tells me to nod, and pretend to whisper something back. So I do, like the nice friend I am. Then she tells me to mutter something and "accidentally" say Silver's name out loud. And I don't. Amy may be a close friend, but I don't do that kind of stuff. Ever. So I wave her off, she's goes to talk to Silver and Sonic, while I go talk to Shadow. Who's smirking for some reason I don't know. So I ask him what's with the smile. He says, "Look at Amy. Then look at Silver. Then look at Sonic." So I do, and it's the funniest thing. Amy's twirling one of her hairs to look like she's flirting with Silver, Silver's completely falling for it, and Sonic's standing there looking like a ticking bomb, about to blow up. So I laugh, and when I turn around, Shadow's staring at me. When I question him, he says, "Nothing", but starts blushing. I ask him if he wants to go get a smoothie, and he says yeah. _THANKS FOR THE IDEA SASHA!!_ is what I think. I wave to Rouge, and motion to her that I'm getting a smoothie. She gets the message, and smirks as she sees I'm going with Shadow. Knuckles is too busy blabbing his head off to notice, so basically, Rouge is the only person who knows that I'm leaving. Sonic's too pissed at Silver, Silver's too busy swooning over Amy, and Amy's too busy with them both to notice, but she knows that this is part of the plan.

While we're walking, some guys walk past me and start wolf-whistling. I shake my head and keep walking, but Shadow gets kinda twitchy, and stuff. He starts staring behind him and he he has this look of complete rage over his face. He wraps his arm around me, which trust me, I don't mind, and he glares daggers at those guys. I thought it was pretty funny, and apparently, so did a little old lady and her husband or something. She pointed to us, and snaps a picture. I smile at her and then she winks back. Right then, I know it's Sasha and some old guy she met and probably bribed to work with her. The "old lady" comes up to us and says in a really good impression of the kind of voice someone's grandma would have, "You guys are soooo adorable, do you mind if I take a picture?" Shadow immediately says "YES!!" The poor person though leaves with her head hung. (I never realized how well Sasha can play with emotions). My heart went right out to her, and I say, "Shadow, you don't know if today's her last day to live or something. What if that had been her dying wish? I know it sounds weird, but I think we should let her take the picture."

He goes, "But I hate getting my picture taken!!"

"Then if your not going to do it for her, will you do it for me?"

"No."

"PLEASE??"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASE??"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP," I ask this time, using the puppy dog face.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!! YOU CAN'T USE THAT!! N-N-N-N-FINE, YOU WIN."

"YES!!"

But that wasn't me who said that. The little old lady came back. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! Now, would you mind hugging each other? Please for a dying grandma??"

"Fine," Shadow said.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

I was kinda surprised seeing Blaze with a new outfit. I mean, why did she choose today to change her outfit. I would have been happier if it had been a couple weeks earlier, like when we went to the beach last month. But that's not the point. The biggest jaw-dropper? Amy was flirting. . .with Silver. She had been stalking Sonic for what 3 years? And now she's flirting with Silver. She dropped him like a hot potato. And the funniest part is? Sonic finally realized that he liked her. Everyone else knew that but him, and now he was paying the price. Amy moved on. . . I'm happy for her. She's like a little sister to me. Plus, she's given me some advice in the past couple years.

Now, I know what you're thinking. . .why would Amy give me, the Ultimate Life Form, advice? Because, the Ultimate Life Form, has . . .issues. Girl issues. One girl to be specific. Blaze the Cat. Since both of these girls are close, I wondered if she would be willing to give me some advice on what to do. So far, I think it's been working. I mean, I used to just run from the moment I saw her. But now, I can have a full conversation. Unlike a certain blue hedgehog and his crush.

Back to the story. So since Rouge is talking to Knuckles, Sonic and Silver are talking to Amy (actually, it's more like Silver's talking to Amy while Sonic's glaring at Silver talk to her), Blaze comes over. She asks me why I'm laughing, so I show her the love triangle-ish. She giggles. And damn it, I love her laugh. It kind of sounds like tinkles and it sounds so adorable.

Now, some people may portray me as one, but I want people to know this before I go on. I AM NOT A PERVERT!! Some people go under the impression that I am, but I'm not. I just want to let it out. I'm your average Joe.

Some people are also under the impression that I'm emo. All I have to say is that if you say your best friend got shot to death while trying to save you, wouldn't you be pretty depressed? Then some of these bastards go even further and say that I should try to forget Maria. WHAT THE HELL?? HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET YOUR ONLY BEST FRIEND BEFORE YOU GET FROZEN FOR FIFTY FREAKIN' YEARS??

So while Blaze is looking at the that love triangle-ish mess, I'm giving her a look-over. And damn, she's HOT!! She completely switched up her look, and it looks great. Unfortunately, I got caught. She turned around and noticed me noticing her, and asks me if something's wrong. I say something (I forgot) but I think she knows. Then she asks me if I want a smoothie. I'm not really that hungry, but it means having time with Blaze, so I go. She tells Rouge, and then we're off.

On our way there, we were walking, and a couple of assholes start wolf-whistling at her. I don't know why, but I suddenly get like protective of her or something. I think its cause I might be jealous or something, or I'm thinking about Maria again. But suddenly, I feel like they're trying to pick a fight with me. So I get really aggressive and stuff. Some old lady thinks its funny, and she comes up to us and asks if she can take a picture of us. I'm photo phobic, so I tell her no. She leaves depressed, so I turn to Blaze. But she's looking at me with compassion written over her face and says that maybe we should let her take a picture. We get into this fight, and the only reason she wins is because she makes an unfair play and uses the puppy dog face. Not fair. The old lady comes, tells us to hug each other, and then runs really fast for an old lady with her husband or something. Wow. Then we get the smoothies and Blaze calls Rouge to tell her that they're all right. Rouge asks something about pictures and Blaze says they can go on without us. To where I don't know until she mouths "photo booth" to me. Blaze decides to go home and I walk with her to make sure nothing happens. Then at her place, before she goes in, she gives me a hug and thanks me for taking the picture for that old lady. For a second, I swear I heard a flash like a camera, but I must have been dreaming.

* * *

**The little old lady(aka Sasha)'s POV . . .**

Part A of Operation GSACTFFTADSOAFBRAA is complete. I got a picture of Shadow and Blaze, but I have a feeling that something else will happen, so I manage to get Frappechino (My Chao) to follow the cute couple home, and snap any cute photo-ops. I had other business to deal with. . . MWAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

What was this other business Sasha had to deal with?? You can only find out when. . . CHAPTER 7 COMES OUT!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M NOT ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 3 REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE!!


	7. Chapter 7

If you're wondering why I changed my mind about the reviews, well I was reading these stories on Fanfic, and there were like a trillion when the author wrote, "I want so-and-so reviews before I finish this story." And then they got whatever reviews they asked for. . .but they never finished the story. That annoyed the everything out of me. So yeah.

Also, I was looking back at my story, and yes I noticed that I wrote that that was my first cliffhanger when it was actually my third. So if your gonnna comment, please don't talk about my slip-up. That was embarrassing. And I know that I messed up on the word thanks. No need to tell me that.

Sasha: Wow. You need to stop rambling.

Me: I know Sa- Sasha?? What the hell?? Why are you here?? Your supposed to be in the story!!

Sasha: Because I feel like it. Jeez.

Me: Oh well. But you have to say the disclaimer.

Sasha: Fine, all recognizable characters belong to Sega, and KRZR24 own Sasha.

Me: Again, sorry about the review thing. I won't do it again. That was mean of me.

Sasha: You're rambling again.

Me: I'll be quiet now.

* * *

**Tails'(Is that how you spell it?) POV**

So while Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles were at the mall getting Shadow's AC, I was checking to see if my present for Cream had any glitches. Surprisingly, there weren't any. I built her a computer because her mom said she wouldn't buy a laptop for her. And she really needs one. Her mom keeps hacking into her email accounts even though Cream is 100 percent innocent. And Vanilla is constantly chatting with Cream's friends pretending to be Cream to find out if she did something bad. That's really scary. So, I decided to make her a computer that you have to give an eye scan to be allowed to use it(I don't know what its called, so if any does, please tell me). Take that Vanillla!!

When I got to her house, she seemed pleasantly surprised to see me. I forgot about her excellent senses, and it didn't take her a long time to notice that I was hiding something behind my back.

"What's that Tails," she asked.

"Well, I decided to make a laptop for you because of your problems with your mom stalking you and hacking into your email accounts."

"REALLY!! OMG, THANKS TAILS," and with that, she jumped and hugged me. I wasn't expecting it, and she tackled me to the ground by accident.

"Oops! Sorry Tails!"

"It's okay, just don't go all Amy on me," I joked.

"Tails, you really shouldn't say that about Amy. It isn't very nice."

"I'll stop."

* * *

**SPEAKING OF AMY. . . .**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

As soon as we found out that Blaze was "safe" (like we didn't know that already), we all went to the photo booth that just opened. On the way, Silver and I were really hitting it off. I never knew that the future was such a scary place. I added very slyly (at least I thought it was) that Iblis probably would have destroyed the whole town if it weren't for him. Sonic was really red. Sonic added that Eggman would have probably destroyed Mobius if it weren't for him, and then there wouldn't have been a future. I giggled and said that he was probably right. His entire face lit up and then he and Silver started having an argument over who was the better hero. I decided to put in that I thought that they were equally great and that they shouldn't be fighting over something like that. They stopped, but both were glaring at each other the rest of the evening. Guys.

Back to the subject. When we got to the photo booth, there was a huuuuuuuuuuge line in front of it. Sonic made a comment about a long wait, and I laughed. Sonic smirked, but Silver got really angry. Sonic is sooooooooooo dreamy when he smiles/smirks/does anything. sigh I gotta focus.

The line moved up a little, when a "random" old lady came up to us. We passed a knowing wink, but thank god, no else saw it. She had an unrecognized old man with her (probably some guy she met randomly and paid), and then asked to take pictures. She took one of Rouge and Knuckles, one of Silver and me, and one of Sonic and me. While Silver and my picture was taken, Sonic looked really upset. The old dude came up to him, and told him something. Then he looked really shocked, and then went back to looking really angry. Silver was pretty smug, so I decided to switch the roles. I went up and gave Sonic a hug, and when he asked me why, I told him he looked like he needed one. He smiled a real smile, then I took his and Silver's hand and they dropped me off at my house. That was so sweet of both of them. You know you wanna say AWWWWWWWWWW!!

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Operation GSACTFFTADSOAFBRAA is complete!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!! It was actually much easier than I thought. After I payed the old dude his money, he went with the flow pretty well. I think he went with the role too well in fact. I wonder what he said to Sonic that made him shocked. . .

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

You know what's weird? Old dudes. The old lady was just scary, but the old dude came up to me and told me that if I don't nab her now, then I'll regret it for life. I was confused, then shocked that the dude noticed that. I was gonna ask him how he knew that, when I got hugged from Amy. It reminded me of old times, except it wasn't a bear hug and she seemed kinda show-offy when doing it. Before I asked her why she did it, I saw Silver looking pretty angry. Remember kids: violence is not the answer, but revenge is.

* * *

Chapter 7 is over. And it sucks. And I'm still feeling guilty about the review thing. I would have posted this chapter earlier, but I'd been having writer's block and-

Sasha: Again with the rambling.

Me: SHUT UP!! Anyways, I might not update for a while. I don't know. Till next chapter.

Sasha and Me: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review Sonikka!! I really appreciate it. And if your reading this story, PLEASE REVIEW!! I would find it quite helpful, and nice, and-

Sasha: RAMBLING!!

Me: Sorry. I'll stop.

Shadow: No you won't, you'll keep on rambling and rambling like an idiot until-

Me: Shadow, do you want to be in a tutu?

Shadow: Shutting up.

Me: Good. And you were rambling too, so yeah. Does any one want to do the disclaimer?

Amy: I'll try it.

Me: Go for it.

Amy: KRZR24 doesn't own anyone except Sasha, Xavier(who comes up in this chapter), and Joe (the old dude in the chapter before), and SEGA owns the rest of us.

Sasha: On with the story!!

Sonic: Who says that?? I mean, really.

Sasha: Hey Amy, did you know that blue and pink go very nicely together?

Amy: (blushes) No, I didn't.

Sasha: And did you know that there are many people out there who would pay a lot of cash to see Sonic in a pink tutu singing "Barbie Girl"?

Amy: Oh, I get-

Me: And do you realize that with my authoress powers I could make a lot of money.

Amy: Yes.

Me: And don't you think that it would be in a certain blue hedgehog' interests to shut up before that happened.

Amy: Yes.

Sonic: Shutting up.

Me: Oh, before I forget, Xavier's 14, and Joe is 65.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

After the eventful day at the mall, I went over to Amy's place. Frappuccino was outside, and she seemed pretty excited. She showed me the picture of Blaze and Shadow hugging, and it was pure gold. I couldn't wait to show Blaze. I examined each of the pictures, mine and Frapp's, and everyone looked pretty adorable. Rouge was hugging Dreadlocks, and he was looking fake annoyed. The dude with Blaze was looking grumpy, but Blaze looked happy. The cute silver dude looked ecstatic and Amy seemed pretty happy herself. But behind the cut-ish couple was a very displeased Sonic, and Joe looking kinda creepy. Although it may not look like it, when you get an old dude to do something for you, they ask for a lot. Like, Joe asked for 40 . . . an hour. My plan only took one hour, but still. Lucky for me, he didn't know that I was talking about Zimbabwean dollars (40 Zimbabwean dollars equals 0.092230 cents in American dollars, aka less than a penny). And at then end, he came slipped me a piece of paper that had his name on it and I think it was his phone number. That was sketchy. That will scar me for life.

I have to thank Xavier for those tracking devices. I know, I know. Who's Xavier? My little brother whose a genius. Amy said that she knows a boy genius too, and that they would probably give each other ideas and stuff. I think she called him Tails. Whatever. Anyways, Xavier is always making something new, and I usually test them out like the kind doting sister I am. (Xavier: KIND?? DOTING?? HAHAHAHAHAHA, that's funny) They usually work, and we both get something out of it. It's like some famous dude said: Quid pro quo. Something for something. He gets a new successful science project for a couple years from now, I get . . .stuff that could possibly lead me to be incarcerated if I told you what it was. Which is why I won't.

Your third question might be: _Why on Earth would Sasha need tracking devices? _That's classified information. Sorry. But, they did come in handy today at the mall. (Sasha: Why I carry these around? That's classified information. Xavier: No it isn't. You use them to- Sasha: Xavier, shut up)

_Flashback_

"Good, then listen to me. . ."

After explaining the plan, Sasha added, "Oh by the way, take these." She pulled out a box filled with tiny dots. "What are these," Rouge asked.

"Xavier my little bother made these-"

"Don't you mean brother," Blaze questioned.

"Either one works. Anyways, Xavier made these little dots here. They're actually tracking devices, and I have a little device that can tell you exactly where each one is. At one point, I want each of you to put these on one of the guys. I don't care how/when/where you do it, as long as it gets done. Then, the next time they're out, we can "accidentally" run into them. Don't forget!!"

"Sasha I have one question. . .Why do you-?"

"That's classified information."

_End Flashback_

So that's how it happened. Each mission was a success, like I knew it would be.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

When I went inside, I saw Sasha on her laptop, and she was holding her camera. She told me that all the photos turned out great and she showed them each to me. I nearly choked on laughter by seeing Sonic uber-upset like that. I have never seen him this upset since like. . .never. It was preety funny. I thought that it would be a great plan to invite Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Cheese over for a sleepover tonight, to discuss the day's issues, and talk about world important issues concerning our-

Who am I kidding, we were gonna have a party.

So at the party, we were all chilling and having fun, along with Cheese and Frapp, and we were having fun, when we ran out of popcorn. Since it was my place, I decided to go get some. Rouge and Blaze offered to come, but I said it was ok. On my way back, I got lost in some alley. That was not a good idea. Some fox walked up to me, checks me out, and then asks, "How much?" Naturally, I told him to get the hell away from me. Obviously he didn't get the signal, and then grabs my arm as I'm walking away. I turn around and get my hammer, but there's no need for that because Sonic and Silver randomly show up, and start beating the everything out of that guy. I decided it was probably best to wait and thank them then to just leave. When they were done, they started glaring at each other and were about to have a fight when I came up to Silver and gave him a hug. I told him thanks and gave one to Sonic too. Sonic asked me what I was doing out at this time, and I told them that I was having a sleepover, and we ran out of popcorn. Then I asked them what _they_ were doing out, and they both blushed started stuttering. That was the first time I ever saw Sonic stutter. He looked pretty cute, I mean he was blushing, he was looking away from me, he was. . .sorry, it comes from my fangirl/stalker days. Anyways, I laughed it off, and let them walk me home. Rouge answered the door, raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. As soon as the guys left the building, Rouge turned and said on word: "Spill".

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

That was weird. I mean, me stalking Amy. It felt really weird. But it was a good thing since _**I**_ was the one who saved her. That asshole named Silver won't admit though. I mean, _**I**_ was the first person to start pulverizing the dude, and it was _**ME**_ who delivered the first and final blows.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

Everyone says Sonic s a world class hero. I say he's a world class asshole. I mean, he had four years to get a chance with Amy, and when she would come up to him everyday, he would turn around and run. Now, she's moved on to me, and he goes wacko. Nuts, crazy, off the wall, and anything else that means that. As soon as we get to the house, he starts talking to Tails and telling him that he was the reason why Amy was safe tonight. I was like WTF?? Then we started fighting, and we would have broken more than the TV, when Shadow just zaps us both with some attack. He tells us that we owe him a new TV (even though it wasn't his, and he _never_ watches TV), and then he tells us that we're getting it tomorrow, and we better not break anything else, or we're out on the streets. So yeah, that's what happened.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

So the next day, I decided to check up on our male tracker. Apparently, they were all on the way to the mall. I was already dressed, and Amy was in the shower. While she was the Normally she would spend hours in the shower, but today I told her I saw Sonic flirting with some girl. She got out in 5 seconds, wielding her hammer, a deadly look her eyes. "Where is she," she asked, twitching. I told her that was a joke. A bad joke. A very bad joke for me. I spent thirty minutes locked inside a closet. It was not a nice closet. Amy's hammer polish. Amy 's collection of skulls (each with a feminine name on them). Shadow's frilly pink tutu. Photos of Shadow in the tutu. Photos of Sonic laughing at Shadow (who's still in the tutu). Photos of Shadow (in the tutu) strangling Sonic. A video of Amy beating up Shadow. Near the end of the video, it looks like Amy realized she was being taped, and started to go after the camera person. A picture of Shadow in the hospital, still in the tutu. Each was dated. All the same day. I was afraid. I was very afraid. Afterwards, Rouge and Blaze came over, and we went to the mall for an "accidental" running into the guys.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

Sonic and I basically stopped communication all together, so by the time we got to the mall, there was complete silence. After picking up the TV, we were on our way back when we ran into the girls. Except there was a new addition. Besides Amy, Rouge, and Blaze, there was the really hot girl that made Amy look like a cardboad box. I was so wowed that I couldn't talk. That's really hard. So Amy was talking and this is what I heard:

"Bla bla bla bla Silver

Bla bla bla Sonic

Bla bla bla Shadow

Bla bla bla Knuckles

Bla bla bla cousin."

* * *

**Amy's POV  
**

I could tell that Silver was struck when he saw Sasha. Any guy could be. That's why Xavier's friends love going around to his place. Besides the fact that Sasha's place is HUUUUUGE!! Like it made Chris's house look like a little cottage. The weirdest part was that Sonic was acting extra friendly with her. OMG, WHAT IF HE LIKED HER?? I don't like competition, but I don't want to add a copy of her skull to my closet. (You actually thought that I killed people. No, that would make me a bad person. Those are skull shaped stress balls.) I decided it wasn't worth it because she's my cousin, and she would never do that to me. I decided to ignore the feeling, and introduce her to the guys. Sonic says he feels like he's seen her before, and before our very eyes, Sasha pulls out a make-up kit, and

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

So Silver's trying to steal my Amy away from me eh? I'll teach him not to mess with Sonic. . .So for starters, when we run into the girls along with Amy's cousin, I decide to be extra nice to her to score points with Amy. I lie and say that I feel like I've might her before. Turns out I have. That old lady who was taking the pictures yesterday?? Yeah, that was Amy's cousin with make-up on. So Knuckles asks her where are the photos cause I guess he's embarrassed of photographic evidence of him and Rouge. She pulls out this little flash drive, and Knuckles breaks it. Rouge starts to argue with Knuckles until Sasha (the cousin) says that she has more on her laptop, so there's no need to fight. Man, I'm in deep shit right now. What'll happen if she releases those pictures out to public?? Pictures of Amy and me out in the press. Not good. I've got a rep to live up to, the loner dude. So I think I'm gonna find a way to get a hold of that laptop. Knuckles'll probably help me. Now all I need is a plan.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

I finally managed to find my voice, but it was too late. I had to ask Shadow what her name was. I guess she has really good hearing, cause she turned around and said, "Were you paying attention at all?"

I replied, "I was too busy ogling-no, staring-no, looking-no, yeah I wasn't paying attention to what Amy was saying."

I looked down and silently muttered, "But I was paying attention to you."

She heard and giggled. "That's so sweet. Anyways, my name is Sasha, Amy's cousin."

"Cool. Are you staying around?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at Amy's place. I'm probably going to be around all summer long. So I guess I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Me: That by far is my longest chapter!! Now, I need to ask something very simple of you readers. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story, but I need to know if you guys want one. So review please, and do it soon cause how the story goes depends on if I'm writing a sequel or not. So please review. It'd be really helpful.

Sasha: Pay up Sonic.

Sonic: Damn it.

Me: Pay what??

Sasha: We had a bet on whether or not you would ramble or not at the end of the chapter about how important reviews are. So Sonic, you owe me 10 AMERICAN Dollars.

Sonic: No fair.

Me: Thanks for believing me Sasha. As for you. . .I have some evil plans for you later in the story. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sasha: Oh, she really does. I almost feel bad for you. _**ALMOST.**_

Me: So anyways, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you reviewers for doing your review thing. Especially Sonikka!! You get a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig chocolate chip cookie (or whatever your favorite food is)!! Anyways, also thanks to Emily.T.Hedgehog, Caos Gal55592, and Champion of Justice, for reviewing!! I really appreciate it. I haven't really given a description of my characters yet so here it is. I've been really bored lately, so I'm gonna update the chapters sooner. But, I'm gonna go 2 camp for a week, and so after the next chapter, don't expect to hear from me for a while. Sorry. I'll try to finish this story before mid-September. And don't forget to review and let me know whether or not you want a sequel or not. PLEASE!! I can't finish the story unless I know if there's going to be a sequel or not. The whole story depends on you the reviewers!! So don't forget!!

Sasha

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Weight: Unknown

Eye Color: Deep Blue

Color: Hot Pink (if you search hot pink on wikipedia, and look at the square, the middle color on the bottom row. yeah, that's the color)

Favorite Activity: Shopping

Outfit: Baby blue Abercrombie shirt (short sleeve or long sleeve depends on season), skort

Age: 15

Favorite Quote: That's classified information. (that's the quote)

* * *

Xavier

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Weight: Unknown

Eye Color: Dark brown

Color: Red and orange.

Favorite Activity: Making inventions

Outfit: Imagine Sonic's outfit

Age: 14

* * *

Joe

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Weight: Unknown

Eye color: Blue

Color: Gray with old age. Used to be dark blue mixed with purple.

Favorite Activity: Sleeping

Outfit: See Xavier, except loafers for shoes.

Age: 65

* * *

I'm done. On with the story!!

Shadow: WAIT!! WHY DID YOU PUT ME IN A TUTU EVEN THOUGH I STOPPED TALKING??

Me: Have you ever heard of artistic license?? Plus, it wouldn't have been as funny with anyone else in it.

Sasha: And you lost our bet.

Me: What/which bet??

Sasha: Well, he bet that I would say classified information 4 times or more in the last chapter. And if he lost, he would wear a tutu. Thus, the tutu.

Shadow: But the chapter didn't end by the time I was in tutu.

Me: Good for you. It's not like it matters, you still lost.

Shadow: Good point.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

I was back. In **The Closet.** For the second time today. I don't know why, or what I did wrong, but I was back. The second time wasn't as scary as the first. I found a couple more pictures. I found another video, and some kid named Tails was in a hospital bed, and turns out, it was the same day as the other pictures I found earlier. This Tails was in a cast, and his leg was hanging upwards, and he described how he got there. I'll never underestimate the power of her hammer. The good news is, I dared myself to touch one of the skulls, and when I picked one up, turned it around, I saw a label that said "Skull Stress Balls". I sighed in relief. Because it isn't really a good thing if your related to a serial killer. Not good at all. I didn't stay as long as last time. This time it was only ten minutes. When I was deemed ready to come out, Amy gave me a huge hug, and told me sorry. She got really jealous because Sonic was giving me a lot of attention and thought that he liked me. I told her that even if he did, I would never do that to her. She should know that. I mean, I was with her through so many things, like when her mom died. And when her dad got married to some evil bitch. And when Amy came over to our house (we hadn't gotten the mansion yet) and begged my parents to stay with us, I was begging with her. And when her stepmom trackked her down, and tried to make her live with her so that she could "love her like a mother would" when she was actually going to make poor Amy a slave. And I helped her run away to somewhere so that she wouldn't be found by that evil, evil woman. So to think that I would start dating her crush. . .would be crazy. Wacko. Off the wall. B-a-n-a-n-a-s. Nuts. Cuckoo. And other words like that. But it was nice that I got to be in the closet for a while, because I needed to think about the possibility of a relationship between me and a certain silver hedgehog. . .

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I feel terrible for putting Sasha in **The Closet. **I mean, she's been my best friend since forever, and to think that she would do that to me. That's just downright stupid. So I let her out, and begged her forgiveness. She said it was okay, and she needed the time to think. She called Xavier and they started getting in a heated discussion. This is what I heard (bold is Sasha, italics is Xavier):

**Xavier, I need you to do me a favor**. _Raddi raddi raddi ra_ **What?? I'm not doing your chores for a month!! Besides, it's not really anything. **_Raddi ra_ **Ok, can you tell Jared I'm breaking up with him? **_WHAT THE HELL?? DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR BASICALLY SENDING ME TO MY GRAVE?? _**Why would you saw that?? **_Raddi raddi BASKETBALL CAPTAIN, FOOTBALL QB, AND THE SCHOOL'S BASEBALL STAR?? _**So what if he's all those, it's not like he'd break you in two. **_Raddi raddi ra, raddi ra BREAK ME INTO 5 QUADRILLION PIECES AND THEN EAT ME FOR MIDNIGHT SNACK. WHY DON'T YOU DO IT??_ **Because if I do it, I won't be able to talk with him except for on the phone, text, or email, and then it will make me look like a selfish, cold-hearted bitch. Would you do it for me?? **_Fine, but why are you doing this?? _**You wouldn't understand. Anyways, thanks. It means a lot to me. I'll get you that new game you were asking for. Bye. See you soon. Wait, are you still coming here next week? Perfect. . .see you then. Amy, you might as well come out, I know you were listening.**

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Amy really doesn't know how to spy on people. It was so obvious that she was listening in, I mean, I could hear her breathing from the thin wall in the bathroom next to mine. Of course she had a couple questions for me, like why I was dumping the most popular guy in school. Our conversation went like this:

Amy: Why are you dumping the "perfect guy" as you called him?

Sasha: A) technically, I'm not dumping him, Xavier's doing that for me, and B) if Xavier's worried about getting pummeled to death by Jared, then he really isn't the "perfect guy".

Amy: Changing the subject.

Sasha: No I'm not, we were talking about Jared, and we're still talking about him. No subject change.

Amy: Damn you and you're reasoning!! JK, jk, anyways, why are you dumping him? Is it coincidental with meeting some of the guys today?

Sasha: Maybe yes, maybe no. . .yes.

Amy: (shrieks) WHO??

Sasha: Sonic.

Amy: Why you-

Sasha: Jk, jk, jk, it's Silver.

Amy: Good. . .wait bad!! How is your plan supposed to work??

Sasha: You remember how Xavier is taller than you now??

Amy: Oh no, I'm gonna flirt with my cousin who's A YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME!!

Sasha: Yeah, but none of the guys need to know that. Plus, when we're through with him, he'll look like he's 18, not 14. He's pretty tall if you think about it. Also, he does karate, so if Sonic gets jealous enough to fight over you, he knows how to defend himself.

Amy: I hope that doesn't happen.

Sasha: I do. I wonder who will win. Sonic has the advantage of speed, but Xavier has the advantage of you or me going in to stop Sonic. Oh well, there's only one way to find out.

Amy: Couldn't Xavier also get in a fight with Silver?

Sasha: It could happen, but it won't. I won't let my little brother get pummeled to death by my crush.

Amy: And yet you're willing to let your boyfriend do it instead. . .

Sasha: Josh won't do that. He's too smart for that.

Amy: Isn't this the boyfriend who was "smart" enough to throw a huge party at his place the day his parents were coming back from a trip?

Sasha: Well, it would be bad for his rep if he did that. And popularity wise, it is not a smart thing for the most popular guy in school to hurt the most popular girl's little brother. The female has a stronger hold on the population's opinion then the male.

Amy: Sash, you're brilliant.

Sasha: I know. Anyways, keep a low profile, don't stalk Sonic, and flirt with any guy you see if Sonic is around you. That's basically all you need to do. So good luck, and if you do it right, I think we might be able to end this torture session by next week.

Amy: Love ya cuz.

Sasha: Sleep's calling me, gots to go. Ciao.

And then. . .I fell asleep.

* * *

That's Chapter 9!! Please review on whether or not you want a sequel. I need to know!! Bye. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the not updating thing. After I came back from camp I was grounded for two days, and then I was rarely on the computer. Sorry. Anyways, STORY TIME!! Since last chapter was just the girls talking, I'll take you to the boys point of view.

PS, since I'm still not sure how the story ends, I'm going to be writing shorter chapters. Advanced warning.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

After we set up the TV, I decided to ask Tails for some help. I needed to find out if it's possible to hack into someone's email without actually knowing their password. He told me yes, and he showed me how to do it. (He hacked into Shadow's email. There were no emails except chain mails. Most of them from me. And all of them were unread. Weird.)

Later on that day, Knuckles came over, and we hacked into Sasha's email. She had told Silver her email address, and I heard it and wrote it down. We went to the sent messages, and sure enough, there was a cute couples email. When we opened it, all we saw was that whoever she sent it too, she had used BCCs, so we couldn't find out. We went to the bottom, and saw that there was a little button to press. It looked like a mini picture of Amy and Silver. I quickly pressed it, wondering what it could be. The computer immediately went crazy. It started to make blaring noises, and it started to look like a police car. It stopped, and the screen went blank for 2 minutes. When it turned back on, there was a huge picture of Sasha laughing. Words started coming up, and in a Darth Vader-like voice, this is what it said:

Sonic, you are such an idiot. Did you think that I didn't notice that when I gave Silver my email, you were listening very carefully? I'm no idiot. The computer should go back to normal soon, but next time you try to hack into my email, I'll know. And you'll pay. You too Knuckles. So watch it.

PS, if you don't sign out now, your computer might spontaneously combust a.k.a. blow up.

PPS, give Tails my email address, I have someone who he might want to meet.

We signed out right after we read that. It seems that the scariness factor runs high in the family. Amy with her hammer, Sasha with her . . . stuff. I have to be more careful.

Wait. . .how does Sasha know Tails??

* * *

**Tails' POV**

That was really scary when I heard sirens coming from the computer room. I thought that someone had released some invention of mine that was hazardous to life, and I was getting arrested. I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE ARRESTED!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT COULD WIPE HUMANITY OFF THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE!! I'M SORRY!! Thank goodness it wasn't. When I went to the computer room, I saw someone who looked a lot like Amy on the screen with words over her picture. Sonic saw me and called me over. He asked me if I had ever met this person. I told him no. So he told me we were going over to Amy's place because we needed to talk to Amy about something. Silver heard, and usually he isn't that interested in going to Amy's house, but he suddenly seemed really excited. I wonder why. Shadow decided to come with us, and then we all went over to Amy's.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I've been really out of it last couple days. Writer's block, another camp, injuring my foot. . .yeah, there was a lot going on. Luckily, I'm back. I'm going to crank out as much as I can before the school year starts, so that I (might) finish before school starts! Yay!! Let's go!! PS. form now on, I'm going to do a recap

* * *

When we last left off, Sonic and co. were on there way to the Amy's house. Sasha had been stuck in **The Closet **(again) for no apparent reason, and been released. Xavier is delivering Sasha's message to her soon-to-be-dumped boyfriend. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze are also on their way to Amy's house (they're bored), and Vanilla is at home trying to hack into Cream's computer (again). And now I'm officially going to begin.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

I can't believe it. I have never ever seen such an adorable 11 year old as Cream the Rabbit. I didn't even know about her until today. My so-called cousin Amy used to babysit her, and they've become uber-close. OMG, she is soooooooooooooooooooo cute. She looks and acts like none of the little brats I have to put up with every week. She's so polite, and she is all-around the most sweetest little pre-teen I have ever met. I have a feeling we could be BFFs. I love that kid.

* * *

**Cream's POV**

When I got to Amy's house, Miss Rouge and Miss Blaze were there, along with a really pretty hedgehog. At first she scared me because she nearly tackled me, and hugged me and started talking about how adorable I was, but then I remembered that random people in the mall do that too. It turns out that she was Amy's cousin that Amy talked a lot about. She was really nice and she looked a lot like Amy. They could almost be twins. Amy was in the shower, so after meeting Miss Sasha, I was going to go. But then the doorbell rang. Since I was closest to the door, I went to go open it, and I saw Mr. Sonic, Mr. Shadow, Mr. Knuckles, Mr. Silver, and Tails. It was really weird to see him there because it was usually Amy going to Mr. Sonic's house, but today, he was coming here. Mr. Shadow and Amy were really good friends, but it was also weird to see Mr. Knuckles and Mr. Silver. Amy doesn't really talk to Mr. Knuckles, and Mr. Silver hasn't really gone to Amy's house before. . .Suspicious.

. . .Wait. . .maybe Mr. Sonic came here because he liked Amy, and Mr. Shadow came here because he also liked Amy, but secretly liked Miss Sasha, and Mr. Silver came here to ask Miss Rouge out, and Mr. Knuckles came here to see what Miss Rouge would say, and Tails came here to see me. . .I'm confused. I need to ask Cheese what he thinks about this.

Or. . .Mr. Sonic likes Amy, and Mr. Shadow likes Miss Blaze, and Mr. Knuckles likes Miss Rouge, and Mr. Silver likes Miss Sasha, and Tails likes me. But that could never happen because Mr. Sonic always runs away from Amy, and Mr. Shadow doesn't talk to Miss Blaze a lot, and has Mr. Silver even met Miss Sasha?, and Mr. Knuckles always fights Miss Rouge. But for some weird reason, whenever Miss Rouge and Mr. Knuckles leave a place together and Mr. Sonic's there, he always tells them to "use protection". What's protection? And what does it have to do with Mr. Knuckles and Miss Rouge? I have to ask my mommy this. Because whenever I ask Tails this, he changes the subject, and whenever I ask Mr. Sonic this, he runs away, and whenever I ask Miss Rouge this, Mr. Knuckles is there, and Miss Rouge begins to tell me, but he covers her mouth and says she can tell me another day, and whenever I ask Amy this, she tells me that it's something I don't need to know, and I haven't asked Miss Blaze, Mr. Silver, Miss Sasha, or Mr. Shadow about this. So that's why I need to ask my mommy about it. I'm sure she'll tell me. But, first I'll ask Mr. Shadow.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

I blame Sonic. That idiot is constantly telling Rouge and Knuckles to use protection when they leave a place together, and now Cream is going around asking people what it is. That retard.

It all started when we got to Amy's house. For some reason, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream were there. When we got in, Rouge, turns, sees Knuckles, and asks him in a flirtatious voice, "So couldn't stay away from me could you." Knuckles blushes, and goes into the kitchen. Rouge follows him, and Sonic yells behind her, "Use protection!" Cream immediately asks, "What's protection?" There was such a long silence, that someone would think that there was a funeral happening. Then Amy (fresh out of the shower, and with Sonic gawking at her like the idiot he is) asked in a cheerful, yet obviously-trying-to-change-the-subject voice, "So why'd you guys come over today?"

Sonic said, "Well, I actually have to ask Sasha something. Knuckles, you come too."

Amy's face temporarily falls, but she bounces back. She gives Sasha a confused look as she walks by, and Sasha returns it. Amy announced that she was going to go change, and then there was just Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Tails, Silver (looking like he could kill someone cough Sonic cough), and me. Cream comes up to me, and says, "Shadow, have you ever lied?"

I told her the truth: I had.

She then asks me, "Have you ever lied to anyone in this room?"

I tell her the truth; I have. But that was once to Silver, when he asked me if I knew where his Xbox 360 controller was. I had it, and told him that it was lost. He had to get a new one. Then I "found" it, and gave it back to him. As a reward, he told me I could have the new one. YES!!

She then asks me if I've ever lied to her. I tell her no (the truth). Then she asks me if I ever would lie to her. Not to damage my reputation in front of the company present (Sonic: cough Blaze cough Shadow: (slaps Sonic in the head) I'm telling a story dimwit.), I tell her I won't. Then I find out why she was asking this. She asks me the final question:

"If you have never lied to me, and I can count on you never to lie to me, can you tell me what Mr. Sonic means by protection?"

Rouge and Blaze burst out laughing, and I'm in a ditch. I just told her I wouldn't lie to her, but if I tell her the truth, then I might be hated by Blaze for ruining Cream's innocence. And Amy. But more importantly Amy. Even though I love Blaze with all my heart and soul, if I get Amy angry, I risk losing girl advice, and my life. Being hit by hammer is not a fun experience, believe me. SO, I do the only thing I can do.

* * *

What does Shadow choose to do? And how will it affect his relationship with Blaze? And what happened to Amy, Sasha, Knuckles and Sonic? All questions will be answered in the next chapter of The New Girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay!! New chapter!! No writer's block!! No more short chapters (hopefully)!! Yay ME!!

Now, on with the story.

Wait, jk. If you have any ideas on how the characters should grow or if you want something to change in the story, just put in on the review list, and I'll try to change it. The only definite thing in this story are the couples. So, review or e-mail me (), and I might/will try to follow your advice.

PS I think I'm over halfway done with the story, so please review quickly on whether or not you want a sequel. Thanks.

* * *

**Sonic's POV  
**

Sasha is a very scary person. Let me give you a comparison. Shadow is to Charmy as Sasha is to me: Charmy and I both get the shit scared out of us every time we see them.

The meeting did not go well, to state the obvious.

When we got to the hallway, me and Knuckles began the good cop/bad cop routine. We were trying to figure out how Sasha got the virus, and how she knew Tails. Knuckles was the good cop, and I was the bad one. It failed. Like it crashed into a tree, burst into flames, drowned, then got eaten by a huge whale, barfed back out by the whale, and then dissolved into a million little pieces, but not before getting thrown into a volcano. Yeah, it was that bad.

Knuckles went first, and after ten minutes, he came out crying like he just had therapy. He told me that he learned things about himself that he never knew before. He even had a business card, with Sasha's name and number. Weird.

When it was my turn, she was smirking, and asked me if I was supposed to be the bad cop. I told her that she had five seconds to tell me how/when I knew about Tails. She told me as long as she knew that I had loved Amy ever since the day that I met her.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Guys are so stupid sometimes. If Sonic really wanted me to believe that he didn't like Amy, he shouldn't have a) stuttered, b) blushed, or c) try to change the subject. The best part of that? That was a guess. Yurpitty yurp yurp. 100 percent guess.

So after I say that, he says that's none of my business, and tries to move on. If Amy didn't love him as much as she does, he would have been hospitalized then and there. So then, I decide to do something myself. Poor Knucklehead tried to be a good cop, but instead, he told about how he feels when people automatically assume that he's stupid. No wonder the dude feels like he is so inferior all the time. He also told me what he thinks about Rouge. YAY!! So he went off to go tell her his true feelings about her.

Back to the subject. So, since Knuckles and Sonic's good/bad cop routine didn't work, I decide to try that method too. So if I was kind, compassionate, and willing to listen to Knuckles, then I am the exact opposite to Sonic.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Amy's cousin is powerful!! So when I try to change the subject, she literally picks me up, and puts me up to the wall. She tells me that I better move quickly on Amy, because she has a feeling that if I don't, eventually, Amy would get tired of the heartbreak, and move on to someone she deserves. I scoffed, and told her that would never happen. She just grinned, put me down, dusted her hands, and walked away. Now I'm suspicious. Something bad is going to happen, and soon.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Be afraid Sonic. Be very afraid.

* * *

**Knuckles' POV**

Amy's cousin is a lot less scarier than Amy. (Sonic: choke choke) She understands what I go through, and thanks to her, I know what I need to do now. I have to tell Rouge how I really feel about her. So I'm off to go do that.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

After Rouge and I stopped laughing, we saw Knuckles come in with a goofy smile on his face. He came straight up to Rouge, and just kissed her right on the mouth. Rouge looked shocked, and then slumped over. When she came up, she slapped him, and then kissed him again. Cream and I stared for a while, and then when we turned around, there was no Shadow. Nice move. I have to congratulate him later. But first, I have to check on Amy. . .she must be crying her poor heart out.

* * *

Shadow makes it!! (He used Chaos Control.) Yay!! Next chappie should be up soon. Until then, adios.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! And with a new chapter!! Yazerz!! Let's go!! Sorry for not updating

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I trust Sasha wouldn't make a move on Sonic, so I just decided to do some online shopping. Not very interesting, I know. Bye.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

That was a close one. I owe Knuckles a lot for two reasons:

1. Rouge won't complain to me about Knuckles, and expect me to tell her what I think she should do. (Why does she come to me in the first place? Why doesn't she go to Blaze or Amy? Guys don't talk about this stuff.)

2. I managed to use Chaos Control to get the hell out of that place before I could answer Cream's question.

Two birds with one stone. Nice move for an idiot like Knuckles.

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

I'm still in shock. I mean, I didn't realize that subconsciously, I thought Knucklehead was too dense to get the picture. Guess not. YAY ME!!

* * *

**Cream's POV**

OMG, I actually might have been right about something!! Before Mr. Shadow could answer my question, Mr. Knuckles came into the room,and just kissed Miss Rouge on the mouth. Everyone was surprised, but I guess Miss Rouge was the most surprised because she just fainted then and there, and then Miss Blaze and I had to go get a big bucket of ice water to wake her up. The funny thing was that she woke up right when we threw the water on her, and she screamed, and I think she was going to say some very bad things, but then Mr. Knuckles kissed her again, and it looked like she was kissing him back, and then they left Amy's house. Together. And then that reminded me about what Mr. Sonic always says, and then I was going to ask Mr. Shadow what that meant, but then he was gone too. Miss Blaze went upstairs to check on Amy, so by that time, it was only me and Tails and Mr. Silver (who still looks like he could kill someone). Since my Mommy won't let me go home by myself, and since no one was there, I asked Tails to take me. Right before we could go though, Miss Sasha and Mr. Sonic came out from whatever they were doing, and Mr. Sonic looked confused, and Miss Sasha asked us if she could come along. And then she saw Tails, and the same thing that happened to me happened to Tails too.

* * *

**Tails' POV**

Amy's cousin is a really nice person. But she can be quite scary. She hugged me, and started talking about how none of the little brats she has to babysit are have as cute as any of us. Then she asked me if I was Tails. I told her I was, and then she said she had to talk to me, and decided to walk with me to the guys' place. Out of nowhere Silver comes and decides that he would go with us. So it was Cream, me, Silver, and Sasha (Amy's cousin). At first it was kind of quiet, and then Sasha asked me what I thought of Sonic. I maybe young, but I did notice that Silver seemed to droop a little. I wonder why.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

I hate Sonic. That son of a bitch just takes any and every single girl I like, and just toys with their hearts. I'm gonna give that--

* * *

**Tails' POV**

ANYWAYS, I told Sasha that I thought of him as an older brother. Then she told me that she has this friend of hers who's coming over soon who's really good with inventions. She told me that Amy told her that I like engineering, and she told me that we could meet if I wanted to. Would I ever!! And she started saying something, but then say Silver running off as fast as he could (almost as fast as Sonic), with Cream standing confused. What happened?

* * *

**Cream's POV**

Why does everyone ignore me when I ask them what protection is? It's like the time I asked how babies were born. (Amy told me that all babies come from the underwater city of Atlantis, and that some babies weren't born to live underwater, so the people in Atlantis have a vacation home, and people who want to have babies go there, and they shrink the babies, put in the mommy's belly, and then a couple months later they baby comes out again, ready to live, and isn't condemned to die underwater. But the only people who can go there are people who want to have babies. The Atlanteans know if you don't.) After Mr. Silver ran off because I asked him the question, Miss Sasha asked me what did I do. I told her, and then she asked me if I trusted her. I said yes. She then asked me if I think that if she gave me advice, I would follow it. I said yes again. Then she told me that really and truly, I don't want to know what protection is, and that for the moment, it could not save my life. So now I shall stop asking _**THE QUESTION**_. DUN-DUN-DUN. Sorry, I always wanted to do that.

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

Why did I say yes, why did I say yes, why did I say yes? Oh right, to get the Sonic Unleashed video game (Don't say it!!) Anyways, I'm at Amy's place, and already, I feel weird. Amy just called Sasha, and now I'm going to pay for saying yes. Oh well, at least I get the video game.

* * *

Remember a couple chapters back when I sais that I could probably finish this story before school starts? I lied. School starts tomorrow (the day after Labor Day). Oh well, I tried.

Now for my first ever commercial:

If you haven't read it already, then I strongly suggest you read Solar-the-Hedgehog's hilariously funny stories Solar Solstice and Life, love, and flowers. Highly entertaining.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Sorry for not updating forever, it's just that I was reading this AWESOME BOOK THAT I COULDN'T PUT DOWN AND I LOVE IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH, AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BELLA-  
Yeah, if you can't tell already, I was reading Breaking Dawn, WHICH BY THE WAY IS MY FAVORITEST BOOK EVER EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T FINISHED IT YET!! SO READ THE TWILIGHT SERIES, AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT AND STUFF, AND I'LL BE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!

Sonic: Why are you so obsessed? It's just a book.

Me: (left eye twitching) What did you say?

Sonic: I said it's just a book.

Me: I'm sorry, something must be wrong with my hearing. For a second, I thought you said that Breaking Dawn is just a book.

Sonic: I did.

Me: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!

Sonic: No you won't, you need me in your story.

Me: Are you so sure about that? After all, I could just have Espio come in at about the same time of your death, and Amy would find her only comfort in him, and-

Amy: STOP!! Do you need to torture ME in the process of hurting Sonic?

Me: Did you hear what he said about Breaking Dawn?

Amy: Wait, isn't Breaking Dawn one of the sequels to the Twilight series?

Me: The one and only.

Sasha: Sonic, can you do me a favor?

Sonic: Depends. . .

Sasha: Can you go die in a hole?

Sonic: Why would I want to do that?

Sasha: Oh nothing. . .3 . . . 2 . . . 1. . .

Breaking Dawn mob/pack/angry people: THERE HE IS!! GET HIM!!

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs away screaming)

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

When I got home, Xavier was there, and so was Amy's clothes order. YAY!! I didn't know Abercrombie delivered so quickly. . .Oh well, soon my next operation can begin. YAY!!

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Tails arrived at the house, Shadow and Silver were playing the XBOX 360 Gears of War. It looked like Silver was choking after something Shadow did to him. (See Silver and Shadow play Gears of War One on youtube. Hilarious!!) Anyways, blue boy hadn't gotten there yet because he was out running. When he came, it was obvious something was on his mind. No one really cared about it though. Silver was still pissed at Sonic for "ruining" Sasha, Shadow was still on the XBOX, and Tails was working on (another) experiment. Everything was dull.

Suddenly the phone rang. Sonic picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Silver?"

"No, it's Sonic."

"Oh. . .you. Anyways, can I talk to him?" (By now, I think you can guess who blue boy's talking to. Hint hint, the voice on the other end was female.)

"Sure. Lover boy, Sasha wants to talk to you!!"

". . ." No one knew who he was talking about.

"Ok, Silver, phone."

Silver picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Silver, Sasha calling. Listen, the girls and I were going to the mall, and we were wondering if you and the guys wanted to come with."

"Why are you asking me instead of Sonic?"

"Well, um, you see, it's, um-"

Silver laughed. "Yeah, I'm coming. I'll make sure everyone else does too."

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Everything slowly falls into place. . .MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Anyways, on our trip to the mall, it was me, Amy, Blaze(who was filled in on the plan), and Xavier, or shall I call him Fabian (take the name Fabio, and instead of the o, say the word "an", and at the first a, pronounce it look the a ini baby). I wasn't expecting to see Knuckles or Rouge, and for some reason, I didn't think Silver would manage to get blue boy here to come.

But I guess I underestimated the guy. I mean, I could see the fear in Sonic's eyes when he saw me. Oh, how I'll treasure that memory forever. Getting off topic. Sorry.

I wonder how Silver got Sonic to come.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

Whenever you need to bring Sonic somewhere, there are only two words you need: Chili dogs. Then you're all set.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

Anyways, most of you thought that OPERATION GSACTFFTADSOAFBRAA was over and done with, didn't you. Well, obviously you thought wrong. Blue boy's caused Amy way to much emotional issues, and he's gonna pay for that. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sorry, I've developed my evil laugh, and now it's kind of hard to stop. What can I say, I'm hooked.

Like I was saying, when Silver and co. got there, it didn't take long for them to notice the new addition, Xavier. Or should I say, Fabian. . .

* * *

I just want you to know that if there are any typos in this chapter, I was eating some Cheetos while typing (those things are sooooooooo addictive. My family of 4 almost finished one of the huge bags in **2** days), and didn't want to get those orange crumbs on the keyboard. Thus, I was typing with one hand. And that's why you might see some typos. So yeah.


	15. Chapter 15

Starting the chapter, ok? And to the people who say that my characters are OOC, I say that only makes them funnier/funner. (WHICH I KNOW IS NOT A WORD!!)

* * *

**Silver's POV**

You wanna know something? I wish I had been happy with Sonic taking Sasha away. I mean, at least, then I would have known the guy. This new dude though, just pisses me off. I mean, he was Amy's old flame, and he comes back, and guess what? Sasha apparently had a crush on him too. How fucktastic is that?

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

When Sonic, Silver, and Shadow got to the mall (Rouge and Knuckles here at an undisclosed location), their minds immediately took in two things. First, that the girls were all surrounding this one guy. Secondly, this guy was really cool looking, or as Sonic would later describe, "super-fly" (Shadow: Next time he says that phrase, I'm killing him. No joke.). Then they all decided at the same time that this guy had to go. Note, normally, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow wouldn't jump to conclusions, but notice how they immediately hate the guy _**BEFORE**_ they know anything about him, except that three certain girls love him.

Amy introduced Fabian to the guys. All of the guys were smart enough NOT to react, because sure as hell, someone would have died. You see, "Fabian's" story is that he and Amy were on an on-again-off-again relationship. Whenever she came over to Sasha's house, they would be together, and whenever Amy left, they would break up. Now, before we continue, let's see things from Sonic's perspective.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

That son of a (&#)(&)()&)&!&!#&#(#)#&()&#!!#&))(#)&#&(#(())(#&#&#(&#(&((#()#()#!&!#&#&#()#)#&#!#&)#&(#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&(&#)()#&#&#(#(&(&()(#)!! I wanna kill that-

* * *

**Normal POV**

OK, anyways um where were we? Yes, Fabian was introduced to each of the guys. This is the basic conversation.

Amy said, "Hi guys, I don't think you've met Fabian yet have you."

S,S, and S just glared at him.

"Guess not. Anyways, guys, this is Fabian, a **very** close friend from Sasha's neighborhood. Fabie, this is Sonic, Shadow, and Silver," she said, pointing to each respectively. Each only glared and grunted in response.

Fabian stuck his hand out to shake their's, while saying, "Hi, it's nice to meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you three."

Instead of shaking it, the three Ss just sent imaginary daggers at it. "Guess not," he replied.

"So, I think we have a lot to talk about Fabe, so we're going to drop you off at the hotel and chat on the way, k," Sasha asked, in an attempt to break the tension.

"Sure, Sash. But only if the foxy cat over there is coming."

Shadow nearly killed him then and there. He was crushed when Blaze agreed with a blush, nearly died inside when they were leaving, and had almost been willing to break his vow of not killing. Almost. Shadow the hedgehog had never felt such an animosity to someone before, including when he first met Sonic.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

(&#)(&)()&)&!&!#&#(#)#&()&#!!#&))(#)&#&(#(())(#&#&#(&#(&((#()#()#!&!#&#&#()#)#&#!#&)#&(#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&(&#)()#&#&#(#(&(&()(#--

* * *

**Normal POV**

OK. . .anyways-

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

You are NOT CUTTING ME OFF IN AN ANGRY RANT!! (&#)(&)()&)&!&!#&#(#)#&()&#!!#&))(#)&#&(#(())(#&#&#(&#(&((#()#()#!&!#&#&#()#)#&#!#&)#&(#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&(&#)()#&#&#(#(&(&()(#--

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yes I am. As soon as the girls and Fabian left, each of the guys turned to one another and said, "He's got to go."

* * *

If people really don't like this chapter, trust me, I don't either. But I had to have this chapter in, or else my story wouldn't work. Sorry. I'll try to change it when I have time. I've decided that I am going to write a sequel, and it has to be completely done by Thanksgiving. (I like to give myself deadlines). So yeah, I'm in a rush.

And if you see any typos, please feel free to point them out to me, because I have the bad habit of using homonyms for some words. Sorry.

Anyways, I was on Facebook looking up annoying bumper stickers to my friends, and guess what I found? This amazingly funny one that goes like this:

I have CDO. It's like OCD, but the letters are in alphabetical order like the should me.

I love it sooooooooo much!! So like comment about and stuff. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

To all readers:

I am terribly sorry about the previous chapter aka Chapter 15. I know many of you thought that it sucked/was terrible/ was my worst chapter eva. Trust me, I feel the same way. But really and truly, I absolutely hate it when people spam my work and tell me it sucks, and don't tell me why it doesn't work(badsonicfics () anyone?).

So, because of that, I'm not using anonymous reviews anymore.

So Badsonicfics (), since you're "mocking the hell out of me", I automatically have the right to mock the hell out of you. Keep on the look out for that over the next couple of chapters.

Oh, and by the way, bad name maker-upper, the two links that you put on both your reviews. Yeah, neither of them work. Nice move.

Lesson learned? Don't mess with Fanfictions writers.

Anyways, on with the story!!

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

I can't believe that all these years, while she was supposed to be dedicated to ME, she's been running off with this Fabian guy, who ain't got nuttin on me. (Shadow: If you try to talk gangster again, I will literally shank you to death. And you used double negatives, meaning that actually, he does have something on you.) Fine, cough grammar freak cough, anyways, that son of a grandma (DON'T YOU LOVE THAT PHRASE?? I GOT IT FROM A FRIEND OF MINE.) just stole **_my girl_** (THAT'S RIGHT, I MEANT THAT) from me, and I'm not giving her up without a fight. So, what I need to do is find someway to get through that moron's head to let him know that Amy is OFF FUCKING LIMITS!!

But if I kill him, or do anything bad, news of this could go to the press, and it would ruin my rep. So what I need to do is find someway to get Amy to stop liking him, and come back to -

WAIT, I GOT IT!! If I thought of this last week, I would totally puke, but its the only way.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amy Rose was really confused. She thought that all of Sasha's plans would finally work, and her darling Sonic would finally come out and say he loved her (which everyone but her knew was true (poor misguided soul)), but all the plans came to naught. She was sitting on her couch, watching _Romeo and Juliet_ with her favorite cousin, sighing every five seconds (and bothering the hell out of Sasha). At one point she slammed her hand down on the table and asked her cousin, "Why can't we be like that?"

Sasha cleared her throat awkwardly, "Um Amy, sorry to break it to you, but I don't like you that way. . ."

"No, not **you**, me and Sonic. Why can't he be the Romeo to my Juliet?"

"Hm, maybe its because they BOTH COMMIT SUICIDE IN THE END OF THE STORY?"

"Ignore that."

"Because your relatives and Sonic's are not two feuding families in Italy?"

"That too."

"Because Juliette is a total slut?"

"How?"

"Think about it Amy. Juliette starts making out with some guy at a party before she even knows what his name is."

"Oh. Right. Ignore that too."

"Because you two don't have such retarded names?"

"That too."

"Because I highly doubt Sonic's a man whore. Or that he's emo."

"WHOA!! Where did that come from?"

"Somebody obviously hasn't been reading their Shakespeare. Romeo locked himself up in his room because he was being depressed about Rosaline, Juliet's cousin who he had a huge crush on. Romeo and his friends crash this party that Juliet's parents are holding, and one look at Juliet makes him completely forget Rosaline, who he had "fallen in love with". He basically dropped Rosaline like a hot potato."

"Oh. Forget that."

"Because-"

"You know what Sasha? Just shut up."

Then, out of the blue (no pun intended), the doorbell rang. Sasha, not wanting to get in a fight with her cousin (she still didn't forget the closet), went to go open it, shouting to Amy, "I got it." The moment she opened the door, a warm set of lips kissed her right on the mouth. She opened her eyes in shock, and instead of seeing the expected (Silver), she saw. . . Sonic. And she was furious.

Before I continue, there are a couple things that need to be explained. In the Rose family line, it is common that instead of the male keeping his last name, and the female taking his, the female keeps her last name, while the male keeps his. Any male children the couple has takes the father's last name, while any female takes her mother's. This is to be able to differentiate who has or doesn't have . . ."the gift".

"The gift" is the ability to carry one object around for one's entire lifetime. (For someone reason, "the gift" is only passed down to female members of the Rose family (relations by marriage are excluded) More research is required to find out why.) This object is chosen by what the person's favorite childhood object was. This object also tends to grow as the person who owns it does.

Amy's grandfather (on her dad's side)was a carpenter, and since Amy spent a lot of time at his house, he decided to by her a little carpenter set. For some reason, there was this hammer in this carpenter set that always squeaked, and Amy loved it. She carried it around everywhere, and soon, the little hammer became the object that she could call upon whenever she pleased. Thus the birth of the Piko Piko Hammer.

When Sasha was younger, Sasha's godmother, who was her mom's best friend, was part of an old all-girl rock n' roll band. Sasha's godmother decided to buy her goddaughter a really cool guitar that just so happened to be indestructible (Sasha was VERY accident prone as a kid. Like, it was so bad, that if an asteroid was going to crush the Earth, and it was supposed to hit Africa, and Sasha was on Earth and not on Africa, the asteroid would have somehow found a way to get to wherever Sasha was at the time.). Sasha loved this guitar so much, she carried it everywhere. So it was no surprise to anyone that the guitar became the object she could magically call forth at any time.

Unlike her cousin Amy, it takes a lot to get Sasha pissed off enough to use "the gift". But, if you are stupid enough to find some way to do it, the smartest thing you can do is find the nearest hole, and die in it. And if your the guy her favorite cousin had been crushing on for at least four years and you randomly come up to Sasha and kiss her. . .well, you'd be lucky to find an electric chair to use and kill yourself with before she finds you. Even if you're the fastest hedgehog on Earth.

For a while, Sonic was wondering if it was possible for anyone to be shanked with something other than a knife. That day, he found out it was.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

You know what I call the plan Sonic had?

Operation Fail.

No. Operation Epic fail.

No. Operation Failbulous.

No. Operation Failtacular.

No. Operation Failtastic.

No. Operation Fail-

You get the idea.

I even have a chant for Sonic's behavior. Here it goes.

Who's the greatest retard?

S-O-N-I-C

Who's the greatest retard?

S-O-N-I-C

You know that chant that goes like "Let's go team!!" (STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP)? Yeah, it goes like that.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SASHA THAT OPENED THE DAMN DOOR?? WHY DIDN'T AMY?? AMY WAS SUPPOSED TO OPEN IT, THEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO KISS HER, AND TELL HER HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER, AND THEN SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY SHE LOVES ME BACK, AND WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO HORSEBACK RIDING ON THE BEACH AND-

* * *

**Shadow's POV  
**

Horseback riding on the beach. W-O-W.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Don't give me that look!! I'm not the one who watches The Notebook on weekends!!

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

(spluttering) I don't do that!!

* * *

**Blaze's POV  
**

OMG SHADOW!! YOU WATCH THE NOTEBOOK IN YOUR FREE TIME!!

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

NO I-

* * *

**Amy's POV  
**

That's sooooooooooooooo romantic!! OMG, that's so cool, I mean that's my favorite movie!!

* * *

**Blaze's POV  
**

I KNOW, ME TOO!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WITTINGLY ADMITTED THAT!! MOST GUYS WOULD NEVER DO THAT!! SHADOW, I TOTALLY LOVE YOU FOR THAT!! (Sasha: and other reasons too. . .) (Blaze gives Shadow huge kiss on cheek, and Shadow blushes)

* * *

**Amy's POV  
**

(sigh) If only SOMEBODY HERE was as romantic as Shadow is.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

WHAT?? DIDN'T YOU HEAR MY-

Ah never mind.

* * *

Originally, I was thinking of having Amy answer the door, and Sonic doing that, and everything being happy happy joy joy, but then I though it would be more fun if Sasha answered the door instead.

Anyways, a preview of next chapter:

_Sasha had yet to tell Amy how or why Sonic was in the hospital, but as soon as Amy found out, she rushed there, completely forgetting her act. . ._

_Sonic decided that he could no longer wait. Fabian was becoming more and more intimate with Amy, and he couldn't just stand by and watch any longer. He randomly blurted out, "Amy, I love you."_

What is Amy's reaction? Is there an actual possibility that Sonic and Amy will have a working relationship? And most importantly, WHERE ARE KNUCKLES AND ROUGE??

Tune in whenever the next chapter comes up for a new chapter of this epic story. This is KRZR24, signing out.

PS, next time, I'm giving out some user awards. Keep on the look out for that to.


	17. Chapter 17

USER REVIEW AWARDS!!

Most helpful reviewer: Dr. Gadget XVII

Least helpful reviewer: badsonicfics

(some people might have thought that the review might got to Anonymous who wrote that my story seems a little cliche, and the guys aren't acting there age might have gotten this, but I have to admit that my idea is not the most original)

Most frequent reviewer: Dr. Gadget XVII (You don't have to feel like you should give me nice reviews just because I gave you 2 user awards.)

Least frequent: N/A

Funniest review/s: Tie between badsonicfics, and Solar-the-Hedgehog chapter 1

Least funny: N/A

Favorite reviewer (of all current reviewers): Sonikka (YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME, AND I FEEL SO HAPPY WHENEVER YOU SEND ME A POSITIVE REVIEW!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THAT UPLIFTING STUFF)

Least favorite reviewer: NONE!!

Reviewer to whom I can relate to: TIE!! AGAIN!!

Champ585 (the badsonicfics stuff; I can totally connect, I kind of felt like that the first time I got a review from them. Thanks to my little sister (WHO IS TOTALLY COOLIO) I managed to get that chapter done. DON'T STOP SONIC SOCIOPATH!! IT'S SUCH AN AMAZING STORY, AND DON'T LET ONE IDIOTIC REVIEWER BRING YOU DOWN!!) and

Emily.

WHO WAS TOTALLY GETTING WHAT HAPPENED A COUPLE WEEKS AGO. (You know what I mean Emily).

People who should have gotten awards, but didn't, but get an honorary thing anyways:

Animegal94

rockstar2008

orangexxpopsicle

Ameri

Caos Gal55592

Nikoh

madelyn

abdul (not putting any characters made by other people for a while (until my sequel to my sequel) but I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN!!)

petite-dreamer

HAH!! Now, no one can accuse me of nepotism, cause I only gave my cousin ONE award. (Guess who it is) I'll tell you next chapter. ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

PS, Don't correct me on my typo on the last word in my previous ending. I know that it's supposed to be too, not to.

* * *

PPS, Solar-the-Hedgehog, last chapter I have a few corrections:

In my stories, when you see horses mentioned, unless specified, they are non anthropomorphic (whatever that means), yes, it is possible for horses to walk on beaches (IF THE BEACH HAS A SIDEWALK ON IT, WHICH SONIC TOTALLY FORGOT TO ADD), what the hell do you mean by number three, and who uses the word fusspot?

BTW, MY STORY IS NOT 30 FUCKING MINUTES OF WASTED TIME!!

PPPS, Yes, this story is almost done.

PPPPS, I don't own any characters except for Sasha, Xavier, and Joe.

Ok, I'm done.

* * *

**Normal POV**

For some reason still unknown to this day, Amy had been unable to hear the crashing, screaming, and the occasional "Mommy" whimpered right outside her apartment door. This deafness is already odd enough, if you exclude the fact that she has amazing hearing that can differentiate Sonic's voice from all others within a 15 mile radius. Including that, that's just creepy.

Continuing on, she had been unable to hear this awful noises, and when Sasha returned to the interior of the apartment with a huge smile on her face, Amy didn't question why.

Later on that day, Amy received a phone call from the hospital, telling her that a certain Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog had requested her presence. Desperate to find out what happened, Amy nearly ripped Sasha's arm out of her socket, and raced to the hospital, Sasha flying through the wind. As soon as they got there, Amy ditched Sasha and raced into the E.R., hurrying to see the Sonic's physical state.

Sonic had never had to be hospitalized before. Never had a bruise, broken bone, stitches, or a sprained ankle. Now, before he had cuts and scrapes, but never anything serious enough to be hospitalized. Note carefully.

Upon arriving on the scene, Amy saw a lot. Sonic was bruised, and severely injured, and before you could say insert whatever phrase you choose, Amy had a hammer out and was shouting, "WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU?? THEIR GONNA FUCKING PAY!!"

Now, before Sonic could say anything, Sasha was besides Amy, and was glaring daggers at Sonic. For a second, he thought he felt something sharp poke at his head, and immediately he was afraid. "I fell. . ." he said weakly.

Amy stared at him.

". . .Down the stairs. . ."

Amy tapped her foot impatiently.

". . .into a glass wall."

She hugged him, and started to ramble aimlessly. Sasha smiled and left the two alone.

Sonic randomly out of nowhere, started singing.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back  
before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait  
I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So, i won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait I'm sure  
there's no need to complicate our time is short  
this is our fate  
I'm yours_

_Scooch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear (Shadow: WTF??)  
_

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror  
and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
and so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
it's what we aim to do  
our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more,  
no more it cannot wait  
I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you will find that the sky is yours_

_so please don't, please don't, please don't,  
there's no need to complicate,  
Cause our time is short  
This, this, this is our fate,  
I'm yours_

Amy "Dense" Rose still didn't get it, or hear for that matter, because she kept rambling on about how she would sue wherever he fell, and how . . .

And that was when Sonic decided to spill the beans. Interrupting her completely, he said, "Amy, I love you."

She shouted, "DON'T INTERRUPT IT'S-What??"

"I said I love you."

And she fainted.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

For some reason, I have a very good internal Amy alert that tells me when something major happens. Its just like she has a Sasha one too. So when my alert went bazookas, I rushed into the hospital room she was in, saw her fainted and Sonic looking frantic, and _I _nearly went bazookas. I said in a strained voice, "You have three seconds to explain what the hell happened both back there and here, before I beat the hell out of your fucking ass."

He looked really frantic, and said that he didn't mean for what happened in the apartment, he thought that Amy would answer the door. He also didn't expect her to faint when he told her that he loved her, and I was pretty shocked. Guys were infamous for not telling how they feel, and Sonic seemed to be a master at it.

Cough, anyways, Amy came to, and I decided to leave the budding couple be. But. . .just because I did doesn't mean that some other misguided souls couldn't. . .

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

So after Amy came to, the first thing she said was, "Are you serious?"

Why the hell wouldn't I be serious?

Next thing she says is, some crap about how some guys do that, and she wants to make sure I'm not lying. So, just to prove her wrong, I tell her I have to tell her something, and then, I tell her to come closer. As soon as she comes close enough, I kiss her. Not like on the cheek. Like lips.

And DAMN! That girl can kiss!! I mean, this is kind of a surprise. How did she learn to kiss that well? As soon as we broke free I asked. Then she said with a straight face that her cousin, the one who is here, the scary one, taught her. After seeing my face, she cracked up and told me that although I definitely might be the last guy she kisses like that, I sure as hell wasn't the first. Then, I asked her to show me what she knew. . .

* * *

**Normal POV**

In the midst of this make-out session, someone barged into the room. "SONIC!! I HEARD YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL, AND I HAD TO COME AND CHECK ON-"

SLAP!! "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KNUCKLES?? CAN'T YOU SEE THEY'RE BUSY?? JEEZ, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RESPECT FOR PEOPLE'S PRIVACY!! Sorry guys, we're gone."

And with that the two left, arguing their asses off, Sasha laughed. "Phase one, complete. . ." She ran ahead to go join them, asking them where they were.

It wasn't that much of a surprise. They just went to Angel Island, and basically talked, argued, fought, made up, kissed, and back to the beginning. Rinse and repeat.

* * *

This story is like really almost over. I didn't realize how close I was until the (almost) end. At most, there are only five chapters left. So be happy, and look out for my next story. I'm going to post it all on one day (Thanksgiving), and so, there will be no need to wait for it and such. But anyways, review tell me what you think, and after my sequel, as previously mentioned, I'm having a sequel to _that_, when everyone can send in there characters. So watch for that one too.

Ciao,

KRZR24

PS, the song is _I'm Yours_, by Jason Mraz


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18!! CURRENTLY HERE!! TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!

Don't own _The Notebook, _or any character other than Sasha, Xavier/Fabian, or Joe. SEGA owns the rest.

And next chapter/story, I'm gonna try to make the characters less OOC. Feel free to send me tips on how to do that.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

After Shadow found out that I loved _The Notebook_, he started making some plans. I heard this from Amy, who looked so happy when she told me, that she looked like she was about to explode. I tried to squeeze more out of her, but her lips were sealed.

Later, he called and asked if I was free this Saturday. Unless Eggman attacked, I was. He said, to wear something casual, and that left me wondering.

As you can guess, that Saturday, Sasha, Rouge, and I were freaking out about what I should wear (Amy was with Sonic at the hospital. Still. Like, she never left. But Sasha did tell me all the details. SCORE ONE FOR AMY!!) We spent hours trying to guess what would be considered casual, and what wouldn't. Finally, we found the perfect outfit. It was a Navy Hollister Whispering Sands , with a white Hollister Point Loma tank, Abercrombie Jordan shorts, and black AE rhinestone flip-flops.

Obviously, Sasha and Rouge weren't the only people who thought that this was the best outfit. Shadow was literally drooling after a couple seconds. It took him a while to realize that I noticed this, and then he gave me flowers. FLOWERS!! I'm not a flower girl, so I didn't know what they were, but they were pretty.

And normally, I'm not the type of girl to freak out over what guys do, but Shadow is totally different. HE RESERVED A WHOLE MOVIE THEATER ROOM JUST FOR HIM AND ME TO WATCH _THE NOTEBOOK_. HOW SWEET IS THAT!! AND HE GOT ME A WHOLE BOX OF STARBURST AND ONE OF SKITTLES, MY FAVORITE TYPES OF CANDY!!

Now, all I need to do is find out who snitched to him about all this stuff. It was probably Amy.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

Sometimes, I wonder what would happen if I didn't know Amy. For example, the minute she found out that both Blaze and I liked The Notebook, she confronted me and told me that I should ask her out on a date to see it. Preferably, in a rented out movie room. And when meeting with Blaze, I should have flowers. Lilies, carnations, and purple asters preferred. (Originally, I was going to take Blaze to Saw V, because I had been really wanting to see the movie (Sonic: Sure, that's what they all say. . .), but Amy nearly killed me. Even though seeing blood, guts, wounds, bruises, and other things of the sort on a daily basis, Blaze is terrified of scary movies such as these. And according to Amy, if I had asked her, she would have said yes, and then would not have been able to fall asleep for a couple years. . .if she was lucky.)

Next, her cousin Xavier, who came from where Sasha lived, hooked us up with an advanced set of Bluetooth headsets, so that she could hear everything I'm saying, and I could hear everything she's saying. He also gave me a mini-camera to stick on somewhere in the theater so that Amy could see what was happening. I managed to put it on the seat two rows behind us.

The movie started, but all I could think about was Blaze. The way her eyes watered when Alice's parents told her she was not allowed to go to Noah, when Noah decided to. . .never mind. I don't want to spoil it for you. But you get the idea. Before I could get completely lost in her eyes however, Amy whispered into my ear, "DO IT!!" Blaze started, but when she looked around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Her gaze went back to the movie screen, and then I knew; it was time to do the infamous move. You know, the one when the guy yawns, and he puts his hand around the girl's shoulder. Yeah, that one.

I didn't know how she would react to it though. I mean, sometimes the girl slaps the guy's arm, and then moves to the next seat. You never know. And then, she could label me as a sketch, and avoid me for the rest of her life. To state the obvious, that would not be a good thing.

Somehow, I mustered the courage to do it, and she actually reacted positively to it. She moved closer to me, and lay her head on my shoulder.

I literally blanked out. I mean, I haven't had anyone do this for a while ever since Maria died. Actually, there was that time that Amy tried to make Sonic jealous of me. She informed me about it, and then when she tried it, nothing happened. Mr. Oblivious didn't even notice.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

I was so shocked that Shadow did that. (Not that I minded.) He seems like the reserved type of guy who would never do such a thing. But, as I said earlier, I didn't mind. In fact, if he was going to do that, he chose just the right moment. Noah and Alice were meeting for what could have possibly been their last time, and it was just such a cute moment to do that.

Now, you may ask why I decided to respond to that. Well, looking back at it, I really don't know. It just seemed. . .right at the time.

I was kind of nervous though when Shadow didn't react. I mean, it was like he didn't know what to do. I felt bad for the guy, and started thinking of this way to try to take it back, so he would feel less uncomfortable, when I swear, I heard this loud whisper. It was like someone was in the theater room, but when I looked around, no one was there. I was kind of nervous, because scary movies start just like this, where the girl and her boyfriend are alone in a dark room, watching a movie. Then the girl thinks she hears something, and the guy doesn't, and this happens repeatedly, until the killer shows himself, and they both die a long and painful death, and then the girl's friends come in to check on her, and then. . .

I'll stop now.

But, it stopped, and I was able to relax and finish the movie on a happy note. Shadow decided to move in closer and then, through instinct I guess (or maybe that since I really don't like scary movies, I go to the romantic ones instead), I placed my head on his shoulder. And it basically stayed that way for the rest of the movie.

When he dropped me off, I decided to give him a hug. Nothing really special. He was kind of surprised, (never under estimate element 119; the element of surprise) but he went with the flow. And that's how my date with Shadow the Hedgehog ended.

* * *

TWO CHAPTERS LEFT (I'm not kidding this time. I'm dead serious.) I'm going to speed type as fast as possible, but please be patient. Au revoir, et a plus tard. (Correct my French if I got it wrong.)


	19. Chapter 19

I"M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! And with my second to last chapter. On we go!

SEGA owns all characters save Joe (I'M NOT A PLUMBER, DAMN IT!!), Xavier, and Sasha.

* * *

**Fabian/Xavier's POV**

Really and truly, I am regretting coming here. Although I have had the opportunity to stay with my dear cousin Amy, and have received a free video game out of this, I do not enjoy being hated by the most famous person on the planet, and his two equally intimidating comrades. And although Sasha promised that I would not get battered, I have found that Sasha's promises tend to be empty. (Had I not been equipped with jet pack that can almost travel at the speed of sound, I would have not returned home in one piece the day I told Sasha's nefarious boyfriend Josh that they were "over".) Nevertheless, I wanted the video game with a passion, so I was willing to sell my soul to the devil.

I was strolling through what the locals call "Twinkle Park", when I was stopped by an unrecognizable fellow. Upon further notice, I realized that he was one of the very intimidating fellows who was friends with Sonic the Hedgehog. Due to the platinum sheen coming off his fur, I think it was safe to say that this was "Silver". He was scowling, and I was slightly nervous. If Sasha had ever mentioned to you that I did karate, it was a total lie. I did an animation program that taught you how to make your character do certain actions, including karate, but I never did it myself. In order to put it in teenage speech, I was "screwed".

Instead of beginning through speech, he immediately shoved me to the ground. Before I could rise again, he threw me forty feet onto a brick wall. I had barely moved when he had lifted me up into the air, and I crashed down to the ground, face down. Although my reaction time is quite fast (being a "nerd" in high school tends to give you the ability to move quite quickly when necessary to avoid bullies (it also helps if your older sister is among the most popular people in the whole school)), nothing could have prepared me for this. Ten seconds into the brawl, and I was ready to give up. He was about to attack me again, when out of the blue, a guardian angel came to save me. Normally, I wouldn't call my sister a guardian angel, especially due to the fact that I wouldn't have even be in this situation in the first place. But, beggars can't be choosers.

Many times, Sasha has been told to pursue the career of acting. She can range from any form of emotions in a matter of seconds, and it is very hard to distinguish whether or not she is faking them, unless one has lived with her for a long period of time. Even our parents have trouble putting the difference between whether she is faking something or not. So it was actually surprising that there when she started crying, those were raw emotion on her face. It seemed as though she was shocked to see me injured by this unknown fellow.

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

After Blaze got back from her date with Shadow, I decided to take a walk around the park in this place, to think about what was going on. Everything was perfect for everyone, except for me. Even little Cream had Tails wrapped around her finger. But no matter what I did, nothing worked with Silver. I was considering giving up (unlike Amy, I tend not to continue chasing after a guy when there are multiple dead ends; however, somehow she managed to cut through the woods behind the last house on the end of the street.), when I heard the sounds of someone fighting. Not wanting to miss it, I hurried, taking out the bag of popcorn that I just bought (hey, you never know). When I got there, I was shocked to see that Silver was attacking Xavier.

I was kind of shocked for two seconds before I ran in. Knowing that Silver would probably react the most strongly if I started crying, I started the water works. However, in the middle, I actually started really crying, cause it was my fault that this happened. I then turned with a fierce expression of rage towards Silver, getting ready to beat the hell out of him.

Then it happened.

**Silver's POV**

To state the obvious, I was fucked. Sure, I had beaten up this punk, and he was really regretting taking my girl away from me, but something went wrong. Sasha showed up. And to make stuff worse, she was crying over the guy. Even better? Now, she was really pissed. Everyone but Amy, Cream, Tails, and the press knew the _**REAL**_ reason why Sonic was in the hospital, and everyone period knew that Sonic the Hedgehog never got bruises or anything broken before. Ever. So before she could do anything to me, I decided to save my sorry ass. . .

What is Silver's drastic measure? How does it help him get out of this huge hole he got into? Does it even help? And how am I going to finish this story in one last chapter????????? All these questions and more will be answered in the FINAL CHAPTER OF THE NEW GIRL!!!!

Until then, R + R.

KRZR24


	20. Chapter 20

FINAL CHAPTER!!!! OMG, I HAVE BEEN WORKING SO HARD AND THIS STORY, AND NOW WE HAVE COME TO THE END!! AFTER MONTHS OF TOILING AND WORKING OUT THE IDEAS, AND TRASHING OTHER ONES, AND OTHER THINGS OF THE SORT, WE HAVE REACHED THE END!! SO I'LL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER END OF THE PAGE!! FAREWELL DEAR-

Sasha: You know you're dragging this waaaaaaaaaaay longer than necessary?

Me: Yes, actually it was intentional. My point was to increase suspense. And why are you here?

Xavier: First of all, Sasha is one of the main protagonists in this story. Secondly, since this is the concluding chapter in this saga, it would make sense that she would want to make a final appearance in this short introduction. Thirdly-

Me: QUIT USING SMART PEOPLE SPEECH!!! ANYBODY WANT TO TRANSLATE THIS FOR ME?

Shadow: Basically, he's saying that Sasha might want to pop up because she's a main character and that this is the last chapter.

Me: (calms down) Thanks. Now, we can-

Sonic: NO WE CAN'T!! WE STILL HAVEN'T SHOWN THE WORLD SHADOW'S TUTU PICTURES!!!

Shadow: What are you talking about, of course we have!!!!!! (wipes off beads of sweat)

Me: Lucky for you Shadow, we won't show the pictures...for now.

Shadow: I'm both relieved...and scared. Very scared.

Me: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But seriously, I need to get on with this story. . .and my life. So on we -

Sonic: But we haven't said who's you're cousin yet.

Me: Eh, we'll it can wait til next story.

Sonic: But, we haven't told Chuck Norris jokes!

Me: . . .That can wait?

Sonic: But we-

Me: Trying to prevent me from typing the story really won't help your cause Sonic.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Sasha: Listen buddy, if you don't shut up so that KRZR24 can finish the story, you will go through pain so immense, you will want to cry yourself to sleep on a regular basis. So how about it?

Sonic: (Whimpers)

Silver: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sasha: SILVER????? (runs away crying)

Amy, Rouge, and Blaze: (simultaneously) There you are, Silver. (twitch, twitch)

Silver: Dear God, when I said a month ago that I wanted girls to notice me, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away screaming)

Me: On with the final chapter of . . . _**THE NEW GIRL!!!!**_ (SEGA owns all characters save Xavier/Fabian, Sasha, and Joe)

I WANT TO THANK ANYBODY WHO BAROCKED THE VOTE 11/04/08!!!!! HUGE COOKIE FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

I've kissed a lot of guys in my life, but never have I gone through such a random and electrifying one. A lot of girls always describe the fireworks that happen when they've met "THE ONE". I tend to ignore there tales because the girls at my school talk about one guy being their special someone, and the next day they call me, crying on their phone, and talking about how much of a jerk he is. In other words, I think all that stuff about your soul mate is total bull.

But, when Silver popped one on me, I was totally shocked. Saying that that kiss was like fireworks is the understatement of the century (not that it was that long in the first place). I was in total bliss. Like you wouldn't even know. And that is my (and everyone else's) story's happy ending.

* * *

Wait, what the hell am I on? I'm not done yet!! My story doesn't even have a happy ending!! What the hell is my problem??

Thinking about those happy memories probably made me forget what happened the next week. I mean, anyone would want to end the story so that everyone would have a happy ending. Sonic and Amy. Shadow and Blaze. Knuckles and Rouge. And Silver and me. Sasha. Perfect right? Apparently not according to SOMEBODY, who managed in one week to bring me close, and then break my heart.

Here's how it started;

Since every girl got the guy, Xavier wasn't needed, so we sent him home, so that he wouldn't be there when we told the guys who he REALLY was. They all laughed that really fake laugh people have when they're really really pissed, and started looking around for him. We were choking on laughter from their expressions, and we were thinking that someday, they would look back at this and laugh. . .hopefully. Those were the good times.

After Silver and I were together for one week, Sonic crew (why they're called tat after a moron who can't tell his left foot from his right, I will never know) got an invite to this popular club. Why I said that Sonic crew got one and I didn't was because I had gotten the invite two months ago. Not trying to be conceited, but I'm kind of a "mini-celebrity" from where I come from, and my friend's mom's cousin was the dude who was starting it up. Naturally, I was invited. The club was called Insomnia, because if you went there, you shouldn't plan on going to sleep that night.

Anyways, although Sonic gets many things wrong, he was smart enough NOT to let anyone outside his inside circle know his actual age (along with the rest of the group), so they were allowed to go into the club no questions asked. Since I was a special VIP, I was automatically in, and no one asked how old I was too, except for the five guys that tried (and epicly failed) to hit one me. Silver (how I hate that name right now), managed to glare down each and everyone. Same thing happened to Rouge and Knuckles. And Sonic x Amy, and Shadow x Blaze. I wasn't the only one who found it hilarious. Some purple chameleon was laughing the whole time.

So, 5 hours after the opening, everyone was pretty much wasted, and no one was ready to drive anyone home. So we hung out, and I talked to my friend, made some new ones, got some numbers, made Silver jealous (that was pretty fun), got jealous (not so much fun; there was this bitchy squirrel with red hair (guess who) who for like three hours was trying to grind with him; lucky for her, Silver wasn't interested), and had the time of my life. That is, until about 1 am.

We had a VIP room just to ourselves, and at some point, all the guys went in there to talk. I felt bad about making Silver jealous so many times, so I went to the room to ask him to dance (we only danced like three times), but when I got there, I heard the guys were whispering about something. Out of curiosity, I stayed outside the room and listened. And that's when I heard this:

??: Dude, did you see that girl with Silver?

??: Yeah, what's her name, Sasha?

??: Yeah, her. Did you see what she was doing?

??: What?

??: I wasn't paying attention.

??: Maybe. What she do?

Silver: I'm back!!

??: She was acting like a total slut, and was dancing with every single guy in sight.

Silver: Who, Sa-oh yeah, definetly.

I didn't want to stay around that long and hear my boyfriend dissing me in front of the guys. The only reason I do that anyways is because although I may not look like it, I'm really insecure. Like, I used to have anorexia. Amy helped me out with it and stuff, but I still am frightfully insecure about my looks and my body. My first boyfriend is the reason for that. He was always talking about how fat and ugly I was, and I really liked him, so I would believe it. If it weren't for friends and family, I would probably be a twig right now.

Anyways, when your insecure about your body, you would probably want to hear/get a lot of compliments from guys, especially strangers. If my friends say, "Oh Sasha, you look smexy today", I have no reason to believe them becuase they could be lying so that I don't feel bad. But, when a guy who is a total stranger comes up to me and tells me that I'm hot, they have no reason to lie to me, so I can believe it. And I flirt with guys because I find it fun to see their reactions. But, I won't be dating one guy, and then start making out with another. That's slutty.

And if I'm called a slut by my friends, I know their kidding. But when you boyfriend says you are, behind your back, then you know its either serious or its time for you and your guy to say goodbye (Amy: OMG, SHE TOTALLY UNINTENTIONALLY RHYMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

So, I called a cab, told Amy I'm off, called Silver, made sure I left a voicemail, packed my stuff up, left a note, and left. Sure I would miss the friends I made here, but the pain is not worth it, and so I'm going home.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe it. She left. I thought that everything was working out perfectly fine between them. Apparently not.

When in the club, she told me she was leaving, I thought she sounded kind of sad. And if I weren't so drunk, I probably would have noticed the sigh in her voice. But my Sasha alarm doesn't work when I'm drunk, so I hugged her and kept on dancing with the girls.

When we got back at 4, I went straight to bed because I was really tired, and planned on sleeping off the hangover that would kill in the morning. Woke up at one, and then read the note. It was too late to talk to her, and there was no need; everything she needed to say was there on the paper. I quickly called up Rouge and Blaze, and rushed to the guys house, ready to kill.

Busting in, I saw Tails and Shadow playing a video game. I'm sure I looked pretty wild with her blown to the side, and my hammer out. They told me to go upstairs and to the left as if they knew where he was. So, I followed that direction, and found Sonic sleeping on his bed. They got it wrong. I rushed around the house, trying to find him, but he wasn't there. But before I could run out to look for him, Sonic woke up, grabbed me, and kissed me, distracting me slightly. . .who am I kidding, a lot. After not stalking him for a while, I forgot how cute he looked in the morning. Sigh. . .

But before I completely sidetracked, I remembered my cousin. Sure, many people say that she can be a female dog, but she's a really kind person at heart. She's like the older brother I never had; ready to beat up Sonic at a moment's notice. (and like an older brother, she **_STRONGLY_** disliked Sonic. . .to the point of coming over here and nearly killing him in his sleep (Sonic: *whimpers*)) Sure, she had kind of a short temper, but why should I be talking. 5 years of anger management still has helped me. (Silver: 5 YEARS??? (MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))

So, to his shock, before we could delve into something slightly less innocent than a kiss, I rushed out, hoping that it would be easier to find Silver with Rouge looking in the north, Blaze looking in the south, and me looking east and west.

Thirty seconds after running, I looked back just out of curiosity. Surprisingly, there was Sonic, dashing after me, gaining on me every second. Quickly, I fished through my pockets, and found the object that I needed; the remote.

Let me explain. Twenty hours before Sasha came, Tails had given me his fully working shoes. They looked just like an ordinary pair of (surprise, surprise) pink Sketchers, BUT if necessary, they could run faster than Sonic. I guess that Tails felt bad for me about all the times that I chased after Sonic, and he just kept running, that he decided to put him in his place. After a couple test runs (they worked), they were ready for use. However, since Sash decided to initiate her special plans BEFORE I could test them, they never came into use. . . until today.

After hearing about the time Silver ran away from Cream when she asked "the question" (see chapters 11-13), I decided that in order for my task to work, I would need to be able to run faster than Sonic. Look how well they come in handy.

And so, just before he could grab me, the shoes activated, and I went sprinting off. Just for revenge, I turned around and stuck my tongue at him. He stood there in shock for a couple seconds, and then he smiled and began to run after me. All in all, it was pretty fun. Then, I decided to tease him for a second, so I just stopped, and ran right past him. He smirked and then continued.

But, I needed to get back to my work, so I winked back at him, and set the running speed to high, and disappeared from sight. Two and a half milliseconds later, I found Silver.

By then, Rouge and Blaze had just gotten there, and they were waiting for him before we attacked him. Right before we pounced however, I heard him sniffle. And I saw he was talking on the phone. I listened carefully, and heard him saw, "Sasha, Please talk to me! I need to tell you what really happened. It wasn't like that at all! I don't think it's fair for either of us for you not to the truth. Please call me back. Silver."

I called the attack off, and asked him what really happened. Then he told me.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

The guys and I were talking and stuff, and we were all wasted. Sonic had 5 drinks, Shadow had 4, and Knuckles had 10!, and I had 6. I went to go get some coffee so that I would feel better (just to let you guys know, coffee makes you feel better, but it doesn't speed up the pace for your body to lower your blood alcohol content), and when I came back, I heard Sonic and some guys he knew talking about someone. They were talking about some slut, and I automatically assumed it was Sally. For some reason, the club owner's decided to invite her, even though everyone hates her. But, to my surprise, after talking for a couple seconds, I find out they were talking about Sasha.

I then did what any other guy would do; I beat the hell out of them. And I told Sonic that he might want to watch his tongue, cause Sasha and I would not be afraid to shank him up and down Sesame Street (inside joke). I was disgusted with them, so I left the club.

The next morning, I woke up, and saw I had a new voicemail. When I listened to it, I heard it was Sasha, and she was pretty depressed. Listening to it, I realized that she was basically telling me that she never ever wanted to talk/hear/see me ever again. I tried to call her, but she refused to pick up. The only thing I could do was leave a voicemail, and probably, she would delete before she could even her a word I said. In other words, from 1:00 AM, my cause was a lost one.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

That is probably the saddest tale I will ever live to hear/tell. Two lovers, destined to be together, yet cruelly forced apart by the hands of fate. . .

That was probably the most poetic sentence I have ever written.

. . .and bad timing. (I didn't want to mess up that sentence's poeticalness)

So this is where the story ends. Not all tales have a happy ending, and this is one of the ones that don't. Sasha stayed where she is, Silver stayed where he is, both depressed, but neither willing to go to the other (Silver was too scared (I don't want to sound mean or anything, but he is a wimp) and Sasha's mind was not willing to come here). Sasha refused to listen to anyone about the real side of the story, and I highly doubt she ever will.

* * *

Trust me, I cried while typing this up, and this was my second least favorite chapter to write (after chapter 15). BUT, it had to be done in order to have a sequel. And since there is a sequel, there is always the chance for reconciliation. So be happy!! And review!! Actually, I changed my mind about my next story. I'm going to post it as soon as I possibly can. And feel free to give my ideas on what I should write for a memoir if I were an Ancient Egyptian servant who worked in the royal palace. The more help I get, the more I can write these stories!!

And if you have any comments on how I am using the OOC card on Sally, I really don't give a damn, because I hate her guts. And if you have a problem with that, don't read this story, or its sequels.

And, I need a title for my next story. Its around Thanksgiving, so send in some ideas. It would be nice if it had something to do with holiday spirit. Thanks if you put one in.

Shout out to everyone who reviewed during the story's beginning and later stages. Really and truly, I appreciate it. And start sending in your characters for my next next story. I'm putting in any and every character in, Cosmo and Sally come back, Eggman makes an appearance, and even Omega drops by. So keep an eye out on those.

And if you were dying to know, my cousin is Solar-the-Hedgehog. And I think you should read Fallen Leaves stories, and Sonikka's, and if you want an ad for one of your stories, post the story title as a review, and since I'm on Fanfiction a lot, I'll check it out. If I like it, I'll post up a commercial. If not, then I'll send you some tips on what you might want to improve on. And don't forget to send these to me too. Don't feel bad about telling me where I have a typo.

I think I mentioned everything, so adieu, adieu, to you, and you, and you!!! (_Sound of Music_ fan here)

Signing out,

KRZR24


End file.
